Invincible
by Takatsu
Summary: Suga has been noticing something strange between the power duo of Karasuno Volleyball Team-Kageyama Tobio and Hinata Shoyo. Was it just his imagination, or the two's relationship has progressed from a rocky road to a sky high one?
1. Chapter 1: Stolen

Hello guys. I am Takatsu, and it is my first time to write a boy's love fanfic (though I have been drooling over yaoi for quite a long time) (^_^')\\. This is a Kagehina fanfic, and I firmly believe that they are canon. :3 This is mostly fluff (believe me I love NSFW), but as for now, i'm rating this as a T (I might go for the 'M' road...but we'll see. Hope you guys enjoy this little story! \\(^o^)/

_Disclaimer: As much as I want to own Kageyama or Tsukishima, they belong to their own ukes. But one thing is for sure. Haikyuu! is owned by Furudate Haruichi-sensei. _

_Suga has been noticing something strange between the power duo of Karasuno Volleyball Team. Was it just his imagination? Was he going insane? Or is there something really going on between Kageyama Tobio and Hinata Shouyo?_

* * *

**CHAPTER ONE: STOLEN**

Suga narrowed his eyes as he watched the black-haired setter toss the ball.

"Hm…"

"Oi Suga, what's the matter?" said Nishinoya, the ever-lively libero of Karasuno Volleyball Team.

"Hm…" Suga knitted his eyebrows, clearly contemplating whether to voice out his thoughts as Hinata jumped full force, eyes closed and hitting the ball with pinpoint accuracy.

"It's coming!" Daichi yelled, warning the other players to go to their strategic positions.

"I got this!" Nishinoya yelled with a grin as he slid over the floor, just in time to toss the ball to Asahi who jumped with such height that the three blockers—Tsukishima, Kageyama, and Hinata had to brace themselves full force, jumping in unison to block the ace of Karasuno.

Tanaka cursed loudly, much to Nishinoya's satisfaction.

"You nasty midget!"

"Shut up, baldy," Nishinoya spoke in retort.

"Noya-senpai, you are just too awesome! I want to be like you!" Hinata said, eyes sparkling as his fellow shorty beamed like a king.

"Are?" Suga blinked his eyes. Was it just his imagination, or did he just throw a glare at Nishinoya?

"Suga, you sure are acting strange today," Daichi said, approaching his Vice Captain.

"No, rather than me, I think it's Kageyama…and maybe Hinata as well…" Suga mumbled as he caught Hinata casting a glance at Kageyama, who in turn returned his glance.

One. Two. Three. Four. Five.

It was a mere five seconds, but to Suga, this was proof that it was those two, not him, who had been acting strange.

"Hai, hai!" Ukai clapped his hands to call for the boys to assemble. "Practice is now over. So far, I see that your receiving has improved. But don't rest on your laurels yet. We're up against Nekoma High, and I hear that they've got some really flexible players. If you can't match that flexibility, then we got a problem . Understand?"

"Hai!" The team shouted in response.

"Well then, you're dismissed."

"Thank you for the hard work!" The boys shouted once again, bowing to their coach.

"Woah! That was pretty tough!" Tanaka said as he finished his second bottle. "We've been doing a lot more practice matches lately, don't you think?"

"Of course. It's as not as if we can just spend our time goofing around like some senior out there," the bespectacled blonde spoke, eyeing Tanaka.

"What did you say, brat?" Tanaka hissed, raising his head as if urging Tsukishima to fight.

"Ooooh…you gonna fight in front of me?" a cold voice spoke behind the two, sending shivers straight to their spine. If there was one thing that the boys of Karasuno should think thrice before doing, it was fighting—especially in the sight of their captain.

"N-No! Of course not!" Tanaka blurted as he placed an arm around a sour-faced Tsukishima.

"Huh…" Kageyama sighed as he finished a bottle of water. He then wiped the sweat that have formed on his forehead.

"Hinata?"

"Ah! I-I'm sorry Kageyama! I didn't mean to—" Hinata blushed as soon as he realized that he had been staring at his duo for quite a long time.

Kageyama did his best to stop himself from smirking. He could not help it. After all, the shrimp had been trying his best not to execute any suspicious movement. It was the same for him, but sometimes, it was just tough. Mentally challenging. Whenever he tosses the ball, he had to fight the urge to send it to Hinata's direction every time. What was more, he could not help but watch Hinata in awe as he dashed towards the other side of the net with such speed and agility. He had also realized that Hinata had to have the most elegant (and amazing) jump he had ever seen. Perhaps, it was his handicap (which was his height) that made it all the more apparent. But screw that.

He was also well aware that yes…he had become more and more aware of Hinata's presence.

Especially with the sudden shift of their relationship.

It all started with his pep talk. He didn't know that he could even talk like that. During his days in Kitagawa, he would have never even bothered to boost someone's ego up. He knew exactly that he did deserve to be called "The King" despite irking him to the deepest level. He was that arrogant setter who required the team to match up to his abilities. Everything was about winning, and teamwork was merely a trivial matter.

But the shrimp was different. Sure, he did call him the same infamous title, but it was not out of mockery. It was of reverence, as if he was some godly player. What was more, Hinata chose to trust him. Not once did he give up on hitting his tosses. He would always ask for more until he had gotten hold of the instinct. Now, here they are, playing as a duo, and above all, as a part of a team known as the Karasuno Volleyball Club.

To put things in fast forward, fate played its hands when Kageyama accidentally got on top of Hinata. That afternoon, there were only two of them inside the locker room. Hinata was reaching for some stuff on a cabinet. The chair he had been standing on toppled, making all the brooms and what have we fall like debris over the orange-haired boy. Kageyama acted on his instinct, shielding the boy from more stuff.

_"Ouch!" Kageyama hissed as the last object—which was a journal—hit his head._

_"Kageyama!" Hinata yelped. "A-Are you alright?"_

_"You idiot! You should have asked me to reach out for whatever stuff you're getting! You know very well that you're not gifted with the height…"_

_"S-Shut up! You do realize that you've just insulted every five footer in this world—no—there are even four footers out there!"_

_"Not my fault for being tall."_

_"A-Anyways…we should really get up…" Hinata mumbled, averting his eyes. True enough, the two had been lying on a very awkward position for a pretty long amount of time._

_"Y-Yeah," Kageyama said, trying not to show that he was rattled as well. He continued to massage his head._

_"Are you really okay?"_

_"I told you already, I'm fine. You've hit my head with a ball. That was worse."_

_Hinata gulped, obviously still flinching at the memory of Kageyama's anger._

_Which made him remember another thing._

_Sure, at that time, Kageyama was mad about his nerves. But still, it was him who made him be sure of his place as a player of Karasuno._

_He always gets mad at him, but it was always for a purpose. And that was to make him confident of his own skills, and his whole self._

_Kageyama was about to stand up when he felt a tug in his shirt._

_"Th—"_

_"Ha?"_

_"Th-th—"_

_Kageyama frowned. "'Th—' what?"_

_"Thank you!" Hinata finally blurted out, shutting his eyes close so as not to see Kageyama's probably freaked out expression. "Thank you for always believing in me and trusting me as a partner even though you always get mad at me but still thank you if not for you I would've messed up so bad I could've brought the team down s-so-so yeah thank you but this doesn't mean that I—_

_The little blocker was sure that he might have forgotten how to breathe at that moment. In fact, he wanted to make sense of what just happened, but it was as if somebody had muted his mind. It was like those times he jumped on the air, shutting anything else from his world except for the ball's trajectory._

_But this time, it was Kageyama's lips that had kept Hinata's attention in full focus. The shrimp had his eyes still wide open as Kageyama slowly withdrew his face. He had the urge to laugh at him, but knew that it was the worst possible move to do. For him, it was a crucial situation._

_"You're welcome."_

_"Ba—"_

_"'Ba' what? I'm not in grade school. Stop using these syllables," Kageyama said in a casual tone as soon as he walked towards the door._

_"Baka! WHAT ON EARTH DID YOU JUST DO?"_

_"Just like your height, your brain is retarded. I kissed you."_

_"I-I-I know but why did you do that?!"_

_"Because I like you. Geez, get a clue you idiot."_

_And with that, the King made an exit, leaving a flustered and tomato-red Hinata alone._

_"Wait…if I am the King…does that make him the Queen?" Kageyama whispered to himself as he made his way to the gym. "But he's more fit to be a pawn…he's small and he's a decoy…hmmm…"_

Kageyama glanced at his teammates. They were still busy packing their things (Tanaka and Tsukishima were exchanging deathly glares whenever Daiichi turned to talk to Take-sensei). Nishinoya was still basking in the glory of his consecutive saves, and Asahi was just going along with the flow.

Kageyama grabbed the chance.

"Are you gonna walk alone today?"

Hinata jerked his head to the direction of the voice. He blushed a deep red once again, for Kageyama's face was dangerously close to him.

"Y-Yeah…"

"I'd walk you home."

"E-Eh?"

"I said I'd walk you home," Kageyama spoke, this time in a feathery voice that made every hair in Hinata stand up.

"But my home is pretty far from yours—"

Hinata shut up. Kageyama smirked in victory. He knew that a kiss was the best way to shut the shrimp up.

Hinata's mouth opened to say something, only to let out weird screeches. Kageyama knew what it meant though.

"_What if they saw us?"_

"_No they didn't. Please, you're not the only one who has a good reflex here."_

"_B-Baka."_

"_Yes. The King is very much honored."_

The telepathic conversation ended. Everyone seemed to have noticed the sudden tense atmosphere between the two.

"Oi, we're going guys," Tanaka said nonchalantly.

"Yes senpai," Kageyama said, walking past a staring Suga, the sole witness to the stolen kiss.


	2. Chapter 2: Restraint

**Yatta! Finished this one quickly. Thank you for the reviews so far and favorites! And follows! And...and...the appreciation! I am honored! ***waves at The Awesome Frost Ninja, OneDayPineapple, ** Bakashisenpai (Eve), DeformedCurlyFry and Aryhtom***) ****

**Synopsis: **Suga's suffering continues. Kageyama is being bold. Some. Scenes. *cough*. News of a training camp. Ah. And yeah. Constant dorkiness, courtesy of Tanaka and Nishinoya.

* * *

**CHAPTER TWO: RESTRAINT**

"You don't have to look so angry," said Kageyama as he and Hinata trudged on their way home. The team had decided to drop by Ukai's store for a while to grab some food. Kageyama noticed that Hinata was hungrier than usual, prior to the fact that he had been staring longingly at a bunch of leftover dumplings.

"I'll take three of that," said Kageyama, placing a couple of bills on the counter,

"Rather the gentleman, aren't we?" Ukai said, smirking at Kageyama. Hinata looked flustered for a while.

"Just hungry as a horse." Kageyama took the bag of dumplings.

"Well then, we're taking this way," said Tanaka. "Take care you two!"

Kageyama merely nodded and bowed. "Thanks for the hard work, senpai."

Tanaka laughed. "Hahahaha! Well then, off we go! Oi Suga, whatcha starin' at?"

"N-Nothing…" The greyhead spoke, trying to smile.

Kageyama heaved a deep sigh.

"You know…"

Hinata was still maintaining a distance between them while walking. He also kept on looking back, fearful that one of the senpais had decided to follow them.

"Oi!" Kageyama gave Hinata a light punch on the head.

"Ow! What was that for?" Hinata snapped, massaging his head.

"You don't have to be so angry."

"I'm not angry."

"Then what?"

"I'm just…it's just…you've been acting bold lately."

Kageyama gave another sigh. "I understand. I'm sorry okay? Now you can go walk a little bit closer with me. It's not like there's someone tailing us or something."

"H-Hai!" Hinata answered, finally walking side by side Kageyama. The two of them took a bit of their dumplings, savoring the price of a hard day's work.

"Hinata…"

"Hai?"

"Just what am I supposed to do then?"

"Huh? What do you mean?" Hinata said, gazing at him with such innocence Kageyama had to stop himself from losing control.

"I mean…we have to keep this to ourselves right? That means I can't really be close to you when the senpais are around."

Hinata cast his eyes to the road. "I don't know…I don't even know how to control myself."

Kageyama looked at Hinata. "Eh?"

"Earlier…I was just staring at you…when you were drinking water…it was just…"

"It was?" Kageyama knew he had to ask it, no matter what. He had to push Hinata to the edge to know what exactly he was thinking. Not that he hasn't got any idea but…

"It was?" Kageyama repeated.

"I-It made me think of weird things..."

Heh…If only his brain could smirk, it had done so as soon as the shrimp said those words.

"Like what?"

"A-As if I could say it!"

"Hm…" Kageyama hummed as he walked in a faster pace.

There was a considerable bit of silence, but the moment Hinata stopped walking, Kageyama knew he had won.

"It made me wanna kiss you! There was just something in the way the water trailed down your lips—"

Kageyama had stopped walking. He then turned around and walked towards Hinata.

"That makes me happy then," the setter said, placing a hand over the orange head and patting it.

"Eh?"

"You were thinking of me. I thought I was the only one suffering."

"Of course not! I told you earlier didn't I? I was also restraining myself."

Kageyama smiled.

"I'm not really sure how to handle this, but then again, if I cross the line, you could always hit me."

"No way!"

"Didn't you throw a ball at me!"

"That was unintentional!"

"I know…I was just kidding…" Kageyama's voice had trailed off in low tone as he bent down to kiss Hinata.

Hinata closed his eyes and savored the sensation of his lips.

Kageyama withdrew his lips, but kept the inch-close distance between their faces.

"This is bad. I'm getting paranoid myself."

Hinata smiled. "No one is here…probably," the boy continued as both of them closed the distance, the former finally wrapping his arms around the taller one. It was moments like this when he actually appreciated the astounding height difference. Somehow, he felt safe with Kageyama. It was the same for Kageyama. The boy's small stature made him want to protect him, physically and mentally.

"Mmm…" Hinata sighed into Kageyama's mouth as he felt the latter push his lips with a subtle force against his.

"Hinata…" Kageyama whispered as he pushed Hinata gently against the wall.

"Kage—yama…" Hinata managed to say despite the fact that Kageyama's lips were now trailing down his neck, gently nibbling at the expanse of his skin.

"Ah-!"

Hinata's eyes shot open. "W-What's the matter?"

"I-I'm sorry! I mean…was that crossing the line?"

"E-Eh?"

"I mean…up until now, it was always your lips but—" This time, it was Kageyama who was now beet red.

Hinata could not help but let out a laugh.

"Pffft…and here I am thinking that you've been bold. So even the King can get flustered…"

"Don't laugh at me! This is my first! And you are my first!"

That got Hinata's heart racing.

"Sorry…I didn't mean to hurt you…"

Kageyama gulped. Hinata's apologetic face was another weakness of his.

"S-Should we continue?"

"I don't know…why ask me?!"

The two stared at each other for a long time.

"…"

"…"

Kageyama sighed.

"It's getting dark…" He said, averting his eyes from Hinata.

"A-Ah…indeed it is…"

"…"

"…"

It was Kageyama who first broke a smile. "Well, we have all the time in our hands. We don't need to rush everything."

Hinata smiled back. "Yeah."

Kageyama slowly withdrew his hands from Hinata's waist. So did Hinata.

"Ah—"

"What's the matter?"

"The dumplings have turned cold."

Kageyama chuckled. "Time really flies fast when you're happy." The taller boy held out his hand. "Come on, let's go. Your parents must be worried about you."

"H-Hai…" Hinata finally smiled. He then took hold of Kageyama's hand. And with that, for the first time, the two walked with their hands joined.

* * *

The next morning, Suga was still staring at the two players.

"Suga, I'm starting to think you're sick," Nishinoya mused, eyeing Suga with beady eyes.

"Ahahaha…am I?" Suga said with a laugh, scratching his head.

"Yeah, you've been staring at Kageyama and Hinata for quite a long time now, say, is there something wrong with those two?"

"Ahahaha…of course none. I'm just thinking about how great of a duo they are! Ah, need help with stretching Daichi?" Suga walked immediately towards the captain.

"Huh?" Nishinoya could only raise an eyebrow.

It was another intense day for the boys of Karasuno. Somehow, their newly-found coach, Ukai, have increased the load of their training sessions, not to mention the fact that he was being more and more critical of their serving and receiving stances. Even Daichi was adding to the stress. For the first time, Tanaka did not even open his mouth at Tsukishima nor any other member, yet the rest could clearly see his struggle against his temper. Kageyama and Tsukishima could only throw daggers at each other through their stares. In fact, Hinata and Nishinoya might be the only ones who remain cheerful despite the practices. Despite this, the boys had one thing in mind.

To win against their upcoming opponent—Nekoma.

"Okays! Time for a break!"

The boys gave a huge sigh of relief as the clock struck twelve. Somehow, lunch had been the longest time for leisure. Sure they can be in class, but apparently, all of them have found themselves playing volleyball in their minds while the teacher was giving his or her lecture.

"FOOOOOOOOOD!" Tanaka roared with delight as he rushed out of the gym, eager for battle.

"Don't go bullying the freshmen, Tanaka!" Daichi yelled after him. "Suga?"

"H-Hai! I'll be there in a moment. Just go ahead."

"Okay…" Daichi said, looking suspiciously at Suga. "Well then, we'll go ahead!"

Suga pretended stuffing some towel in his bag. Nishinoya and Asahi have proceeded to the locker room to fetch their stuff, while the extra members have all taken their exit.

It was just him, Kageyama, and Hinata.

"Hinata, you lost your timing earlier. You jumped a couple of seconds earlier."

"R-Really? Sorry, I didn't know that."

"Well, not that I'm faultless. I should've tossed the ball at Tanaka at that time."

"Doesn't matter, you're toss is still the best!", said Hinata, beaming at Kageyama.

Kageyama went red, and he almost placed his hands on Hinata's shoulders to pull him closer when he realized that Suga was still there.

What followed was an awkward silence.

_This is bad. I can feel Kageyama throwing me some invisible curses_…Suga said to himself.

"Well then…I-I'll go ahead myself!" Suga finally said, waving at the two.

"Hai senpai!"

"Kageyama, your eyes are sparkling."

"Whatever, Hinata," Kageyama said, grabbing Hinata's hand. "Let's go. We need energy."

"Ka-ge-ya-ma."

"Ah—sorry, it was just out of instinct."

Hinata bowed his head. "Well, no one could see us right now. Just let it go when you spot someone."

The shrimp took Kageyama's hand back.

* * *

The boys' eyes glowed as soon as their manager, Takeshi, disclosed the news.

"Pillow fight…" Nishinoya said with a dreamy look.

"Stupid Noya, it's all about being with Kiyoko-san for several nights!" Tanaka squealed, his eyes sparkling even brighter than the rest of the team.

Tsukishima scowled. "Can I just go back and sleep at my house? Don't wanna breathe the same air as these idiots."

"Maa, maa…don't be a killjoy, Tsukky~" Tanaka laughed, placing an arm around Tsukishima.

"T-Tsukky?!" The bespectacled blond said, horrified at the term of endearment.

"Pipe down! If you think this is a sleepover, then you can go and leave this team before I could even say Karasuno," Ukai snapped. Waving a piece of paper in his hands. "Kiyoko, would you mind preparing the menu for these idiots?"

Another bespectacled one, but this time, a beautiful girl with short black hair, nodded.

"I can die now. We get to taste Kiyoko-san's cooking!" Nishinoya raised his fists in triumph. Tanaka did the same.

"Why don't you two just die now?" Tsukishima snapped.

"That's enough!" Daichi roared, standing infront the team. "Don't forget that we—"

"Yes we know," Tanaka cut, grinning.

"We're gonna crush those cats with our claws!"

Takeda, the club adviser, could not help but smile. "So nice that they're all fired up now, na Ukai-kun?"

Ukai merely scratched his head. "Huh…as long as they know what they gotta to do, we're fine I guess."

Kageyama took a glance of Hinata. The shrimp had not uttered a word since the news of a training camp. Yet judging from his almost-teary eyed expression, the shrimp was basking in happiness. It was probably his first time to join a training camp. The setter merely smiled.

Hinata finally looked at Kageyama, snot almost falling from his nose.

"Ugh, you look stupid."

"But this is my first time doing this!"

"You always get happy over 'firsts' don't you?"

"Of course, the first is always the best!"

"Like our first kiss?" Kageyama whispered.

That made the tears from Hinata's eyes completely retreat, replacing his expression with a flushed one.

Suga could only sigh at the two. He wonders…oh he just wonders if the two had any idea how they have been acting. It might be only a matter of time before they lose restraint.

"What's the matter Suga?"

"Nothing. Just thinking about restraint…and some stuff."

* * *

**A.N**.: There_ you have it! How long must Suga's 'suffering' last? *shakes head* And this is the con of being sensitive to your surroundings-in other words, being a Mama. Hang in there, Mama Suga! _


	3. Chapter 3: A Ruthless World

_Much as writing these scenes make me fluffy, your reviews, follows, faves do as well. Ugh, I have no idea whether I did that scene right. Hmmmmm... Maa ii ka. Dou demo _

_Shoutout to the legendary Kurasuchi. *waves to wolfinthenight* Domo yoroshiku!_

_ OneDayPineapple: Sorry, I find your username cute and funny at the same. I do imagine you as a pineapple saying: "One day...I was a pineapple..."_

* * *

**Synopsis: **A little bit of moeness for a start. Suga's not the sole observer. Kageyama takes it to the next level. Suga suffers...once again, and in a much worse manner to boot. P.S. He almost loses it.

* * *

**CHAPTER THREE: A RUTHLESS WORLD**

A little girl with a fluffy orange hair rolled over Hinata's bad.

"Oniichan…bring me some gifts…" Hinata's younger sister mumbled as she rolled back and forth the mattress.

"Like I said, this is not a summer trip! We're going to a training camp. And it's not really far away from here," Hinata said, staring at two different towels. "You better behave yourself while I'm away."

"But Oniichan, I want my food~"

"_Natsu_."

The little girl pouted.

"Mou! You're only nice enough when you're around that scary-looking giant!"

Scary looking-giant.

Scary.

Giant.

Wait.

WAIT WAIT WAIT WAIT WAIT. Did she see Kageyama when he walked him home? But that was just once—no—twice? Well, fine. Lately, it had been frequent but—

Hinata placed his hand on Natsu's shoulder.

"I understand. I'll buy you some food."

Natsu beamed at once and jumped up and down his bed.

"Yatta! Oniichan's bringing me food!"

Saved.

"By the way Oniichan."

"What…"

"Why did you let that scary-looking giant kiss you?"

Okay. Maybe he was not saved after all.

"NATSUUUUU! NO FOOD FOR YOU!"

"ONIIICHAN…SO MEAN!~"

* * *

"Yo."

Hinata's head was bowed. "Yo."

"Why the gloomy look? Weren't you so jumpy when you heard about this training camp?" Kageyama said, raising an eyebrow.

"Nothing. Just that Natsu—"

"Natsu?"

"My little sister."

"Ah…" Kageyama hummed. "What about her?"

"She seemed to have seen you k-k-k-kissing me!" Hinata yelled as the two of them walked on their way to the school. It was another ritual of theirs.

"That is indeed a problem."

"Problem? It's a crisis! Gah…I'm so embarrassed…" Hinata wailed as he buried his face in his hand.

"Just tell her that she was dreaming."

"She's sharp. And like me, she's got high stamina."

"Just tell her that it's a manly code between men."

"Kissing?!"

Kageyama nodded.

"Are you an idiot?!" Hinata yelled once again, walking faster.

Kageyama could only sigh.

* * *

"OOOOOOOOOOOOHHHHHHH!"

"Hinata, at this rate, a fly would enter your mouth," Kageyama said, settling his bag on the floor. The room assigned to them was pretty spacious. He knew exactly that there was no chance of him being alone with Hinata in a room, but still, it made him uncomfortable just imagining the fact that they would share it with three senpais.

"But this is just…this is just too awesome! Us practicing together…all day long! We're a team!"

"Well _duh_…" A sour-faced Tsukishima said. "Of course we are a _team_…"

Kageyama glared at the blond.

"What are you doing here? Don't tell me you're going to share this room with us?"

"Share? A room? With you? Impossible. I don't wanna spend the night with the King. And for your information, our room is next to yours, Your Majesty." And with that, the tallest Karasuno member took his exit.

"That bastard…"

When Kageyama looked back, Hinata was already rolling over a futon.

"Oi, it's not yet time for sleep. We still have dinner."

"Eh…but it just feels so comfortable…" Hinata said, dazed as he laid there, his arms spread wide.

The black-haired setter looked outside the door. The others seemed busy over dinner. Most of them might have headed straight to the dining room.

"Hinata."

"Eh…" Hinata did not even open his eyes as he turned his head towards Kageyama's direction.

"Come here."

Hinata did not knew why, but he felt that there was something compelling with those two words. Barely having a clue, Hinata stood up and walked towards Kageyama.

"What's the matte—woah!" Hinata barely had enough time to register what was happening when Kageyama grabbed his wrist and pulled him so close that their foreheads touched.

"K-Kageyama…oi…someone might enter…" Hinata managed to say despite the fact he seemed to have forgotten to breathe.

"I'll pull out if someone does…just…"

Kageyama's expression made it even more difficult to breathe. He was averting his eyes first, but then he finally locked his eyes at Hinata's.

"Just let me hold you…for a while…"

Hinata gulped. He clenched his hands at Kageyama's shirt.

After a few seconds, the orange head nodded.

"Just for a while, g-got it?" Hinata mumbled, burying his head at Kageyama's chest.

Kageyama smiled. "Ah."

Hinata's eyes fluttered close as he felt the sensation of lips linger on his head. Despite the fact that they had been occasionally doing this when they had the chance, he felt like he was never going to get used to it. The thought of Kageyama wanting to hold him always makes his heart flutter. It was like jumping high into the air and relishing the sensation of his hand smashing the ball.

He felt a thumb slide down his cheek. Kageyama whispered something, but Hinata failed to catch it. He was just too caught up in the moment.

And then he felt his lips mold unto him. Hinata's grip tightened as he was gently pushed against the wall.

"Mmm…" Hinata moaned into Kageyama's lips as the latter increased the force. Little by little, the shorter one felt the other's hand slide down to his back, the other one fisting a ball on his hair.

Kageyama tilted his head to the other side, deepening the kiss. He tugged at Hinata's lower lip, letting his tongue glide over it. Hinata's eyes shot open in surprise. Was that—

The taller one must have felt it, making him pull off from the kiss.

"I-I'm sorry, did I scare you?" Panic was all over Kageyama as he gripped Hinata's shoulder.

"N-No! I-I was just—"

Hinata lowered his eyes.

"I'm not scared."

"Eh…"

"This is one of those rare chances…we always restrain ourselves…that is why…no matter what you do…"

Hinata gazed at Kageyama's eyes.

"I will not be scared."

"Hinata…"

"Don't blame me if I lose control—" Kageyama did not give Hinata the chance to comprehend the meaning of his words. Hinata found himself being pushed against the wall once again, Kageyama kissing him with more force this time. He repeated the same action, letting his tongue slide occasionally on Hinata's upper and lower lip. Come to think of it, they have never really done "that". That type of kissing.

Hinata had wrapped his arms around the other one's neck. He could feel his head getting ligher and lighter. It was not out of dizziness.

And then he felt it.

A wet muscle entering his mouth.

"Umph—" Hinata groaned as he let Kageyama's tongue enter his mouth, coming in contact with his own. To his surprise, Kageyama placed his arms just behind his hips, and lifted him off with ease. Was he really that light? Not that the answer mattered anymore. Hinata found himself wrapping his legs around his waist. He then focused on trying to meet the deep kiss. He was sure that by the time their faces break up, their mouths would have been a mess.

Then came the breakout of another sensation.

"Ah—" Hinata bit his lips as he felt the wet muscle travel down to his chin to his neck. "I-If you do that—"

"What…" Kageyama whispered against the side of Hinata's neck as he alternately licked and kissed the area. "Will…" His lips went to the center. "You…" It was now trailing all over the other side.

Kageyama's lips stopped right at his right ear. "Do?"

Hinata had to bit his lips so hard. When did Kageyama's voice felt this feathery? What was worse, he was feeling this strange sensation in his lower half.

"Ba—ka…" was what he only managed to say as Kageyama proceeded to take his right ear next. He was now clinging to him like he was holding for his dear life.

Kageyama grunted as he felt the other's nails dig into his back.

"Hinata…this is really bad…"

The setter withdrew his lips from Hinata's skin.

"E-Eh?" Hinata could only stare back with glassy eyes.

"I want to undress you."

Eh.

Eh.

…

Undress.

Me.

Kageyama.

Undress.

EHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH?!

Hinata's mind screamed in panic. D-Does this mean…Kageyama wants to—

But before he could even confirm it from the man himself, they heard the sound of a door opening.

"Hinata, Kageya—"

CRASH.

"Hinata!" Kageyama shouted in panic. Great. He just lost his grip on his boyfriend out of shock. Hinata leaned against the wall, his expression a mix between slight pain, shock, and fear.

"Oi, oi, what are you two doing? Dinner's ready" Daichi said, entering their room, eyeing the two.

"Daichi, tell them that dinner's—ah."

Suga's jaw dropped as soon as he saw the two.

Kageyama was already helping Hinata get on his feet. But that wasn't the matter.

Both looked flushed. Both chests were heaving up and down as if they just did something that took their breaths away. What was more, he could see a slight wetness on Hinata's neck. Kageyama's lips seemed redder than normal.

Suga placed his hand on Daichi's shoulder.

"Let's go."

"Huh? They're coming too. We can go there altoge—"

"Just come with me for god's sake, Dai-kun!" Suga bellowed, giving Daichi a threatening stare.

"S-Suga, I swear, you've been acting really really weird..."

Suga smiled. "Are you coming with me or not?"

"I will, Okaasan…" Daichi said, straightening up.

* * *

That night, everyone was staring at Suga. He was eating with a dark expression in his eyes. Not to mention that he kept on losing hold of things.

Everyone had the same question in their heads. What the hell was wrong with the Vice Captain of Karasuno?

_This world…is ruthless, _Suga said to himself as he stared at his plate.

* * *

A.N.: I hope you get the reference of this chapter's title. XD


	4. Chapter 4-A: Troll

_'Sup minna? Minna genki de? (Is everyone doing fine?) Thank you for the new favorites, follows, and reviews! They make me feel fluffy! X3 Have you seen Episode 12? Woah...I've fallen deep into the abyss...it was the best episode so far! I am waiting for the Trash to make his official debut as a character of course! KageHina FTW!_

* * *

**Synopsis**: No need for a synopsis for now. JUST. READ. IT. *clears throat*

* * *

**CHAPTER FOUR: TROLL**

The black haired boy stared at his hands. Yep. He's always been staring at it. Bruises. Cuts.

Pain.

He had went through all of those as a child. Whenever he wields that weapon, he knew that he had to give it his all. There was no place for being lax. Perfection might not be possible, but accuracy and precision exist.

The black-haired boy clenched his hands. He knew, deep in his heart, that the greatest pain lied at the name he had always been called. It was a title which had been stuck to his name like a sticky mochi. It might be just a name, but to him, it was a concept that threatens his ego. Like a sticky mochi, it may get stuck in his throat, and possible gag him one day.

He looked at the sky.

He then turned to the reddish haired shrimp behind him. Like him, this one suffered from insecurities. This one was a creature who, undoubtedly, lagged when it came to heights. Still, such height was no match to the overwhelming power within this creature.

The taller one grinned.

"Right….after all—"

He gazed at the sky and reached his hands towards it.

"I am Shinpachi, the glasses character of Gintama, and one day, I shall get over this identity. Plus, as long as I am here, you are invincible, right—"

Shinpachi smiled at the smaller one.

"Kagura-chan?"

"Ah!" Kagura yelled energetically as she clenched her fists. "After all, I am the Oni and you are just my glasses!"

"…"

"No wait. I am supposed to be Kageyama. We're both black-haired. You are Hinata, cause you got a reddish hair and you're small."

"Screw that Glasses Snot. I am obviously the stronger one here. Have you forgotten how many times I saved your lens from the enemy?"

A permed-haired samurai hit the two heads instantly.

"Kageyama? Hinata? Oh I see…you're riding the volleyball hype aren't you? Haikyuu my ass! WE'RE NOT SOME SPORTS ANIME! WE ARE A DIRTY ANIME WHICH USES THE SAME BACKGROUND AGAIN AND AGAIN AND USES THOSE DICK JOKES TO GET THE AUDIENCE! WE GOT NO DIRECTION AND WE DON'T KNOW WHO THE FINAL BOSS IS! YES…" Gintoki was now towering over the two, the latter ones gazing at him with fervent admiration.

"Yes. We are that anime which survives through rip-offs and copyright infringements…and that is—"

"GINTAMA!"

The three raised their fists at the sky.

"But really Gin-chan, I heard you crying last night. You said you don't care if you're gonna be a homo athlete as long as girls swoon over you."

"You even said you'll be ready to strip naked anytime and get addicted to a pool just to be popular."

Shinpachi and Kagura shook their heads.

"Poor thing."

"OIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!"

Gintoki knelt to the ground and cried.

"I want…my Season 7!"

* * *

**A.N.**: XD. Bet you thought it was gonna be Haikyuu? There you have it, have a dose of The Yorozuya for now. Just as Suga is suffering from Kagehinatosis, the trio is suffering from hiatus. Anyways, Haikyuu Chapter 4 will be out next! H-Hey! Don't throw rocks at me! At least it wasn't a trash one? NO! KUROO IS THE TRASH, NOT ME! DONDAKE?!


	5. Chapter 4-B: Trust

_Okay. This is no troll anymore, I promise! It's the real deal! XD_

* * *

**Synopsis: **Spartan training. Contemplations. A new ship sets sail.

* * *

**CHAPTER FOUR: TRUST**

Was it still a volleyball gym? Some sports facility? A place where humans lived?

The moment Takeda-sensei entered the place, he knew it was none of the above.

What welcomed him was a pile of bodies on the floor. Their eyes were lifeless. Nishinoya and Tanaka were whispering "Kiyoko" over and over again, followed by a laugh that wasn't energetic in the least. Even Suga and Daichi were already lying spread-eagled, their mouths open.

"EVERYOOOOOOOOOOOOOONE!" Takeda-sensei screamed in panic, letting go of his bag.

"W-W-W-What…just what on earth happened?!" Takeda said, running all over the place with no idea how to start. "Ukai-kun, did you kill them?!"

"Kill them? Don't make me laugh Sensei. All I did was increased their practice load for a _bit_ and this was what happened," said Ukai, leaning against the bench while staring at sketches of his tactical plan for the team.

"E-Everyone, please live!" Takeda-sensei could only scream at everyone.

"Are you really alright?" Kageyama said, looking a dried-up Hinata.

"I feel like puking…" Hinata said, massaging his stomach.

"W-What?" Worry instantly spread across the setter's face.

"Ah dammit! I'm gonna puke after all!" Hinata exclaimed, rushing inside the cubicle.

Kageyama turned to Daichi. "Captain, I am going to buy some medicine."

"Medicine? Are you not feeling well too, Kageyama?" Daichi said, raising an eyebrow.

"No. It's Hinata," Kageyama said with a straight face. He the bowed. "I'll be back in a minute."

"O-Oi!"

Daichi scratched his head. "Is it just me, or is he being really thoughtful lately over Hinata?"

No it's not your thought Daichi, Suga's mind spoke as he wiped his sweat.

"I know right? The other day, I saw him tending to Hinata's scratched knee," Tanaka piped in. "He's been glancing constantly at the kid, as if he's always worried about him."

Tsukishima smirked. "Eh~Maybe he's got the hots for the shrimp."

Suga jerked his head towards Tsukishima at lightning speed.

"W-What are you even saying? That's not even a good joke. I mean…it's wrong to accuse people."

Tsukishima raised an eyebrow. "Ha? I was just kidding Senpai. If there is one thing that Kageyama would get the hots for, it's the ball. Suits him."

_**Trash**_. That was the word that ran across Suga's mind as he watched Tsukishima leave.

* * *

"And then…when I looked behind me…I saw the face of a woman…"

"A-A woman?" said a stuttering Nishinoya, who was now clinging like a kid to Asahi.

"Yes. A woman," Tanaka said in a hoarse voice.

Nishinoya gulped.

"And she looks like…"

"THIIIIIIIIIIIS!" Tanaka screamed, jumping at Nishinoya.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHH!"

Daichi's eyebrow twitched. "Too noisy." He and Sugawara have opted to stay in their own rooms. Out of good will, he had given permission to the other boys to have some little bit of fun. Apparently, there idea of fun was the sharing of ghost stories. The captain was close to regretting his decision.

"Maa, maa…let us have them take their break for now. Earlier, it was hell after all," Suga said with a chuckle.

"Hmp."

"Daichi."

"You know…I've been thinking."

"Hm?"

"Well, you know that I play for the setter position too right? Like Kageyama."

Daichi nodded.

"This will be our final year, which means…this is our last chance to win the championships…" said Suga, smiling to himself. "And I don't wanna regret anything, not a single decision or moment."

"Suga…"

"That is why I have decided that…for the sake of our team…for the sake of improving...I am ready to get benched.

Daichi's brows knitted into worry.

"Are you really sure? I mean, it's all up to Ukai-sensei."

Suga shook his head. "I will tell him. Besides, I think that he's been bugged by it ever since that practice game…I don't wanna add to his troubles as a coach."

"Suga, you've been thinking too much about everyone. You can at least be selfish."

Suga smiled. "What I want is for Ukai-sensei to choose what is really right for the team. Kageyama is extremely talented, and I acknowledge that. Of course I would be lying if I said I'm not envious at all. But one thing is for sure. I will not lose. I will keep on practicing and support the team with all I got. Yep!"

Suga stared at Daichi.

"This is my selfishness."

Daichi chuckled.

"With that spirit of yours, you could've been the captain."

"No way! I'm not sure I can handle Tanaka and Nishinoya's endless energy. Ah, and also difficult characters such as Kegayama and Tsukishima."

"Well then, just an _okaasan_."

"E-Eh?!" Suga exclaimed, flustered.

"It's true. A mother always worries and watched over her children."

"Like you could talk," said Suga, close to pouting. "You are the one constantly set them straight when they start being troublesome. And you're scary when you're angry. No wonder no one—not even Tsukishima—could oppose you."

"Judging from what you say, you're making me appear like a father. An _otoosan_."

"Well, aren't you—"

The two stared at each other for a moment. After a few seconds, the two looked away from each other, realizing what they had just said.

* * *

"Oi…"

Hinata looked to his left. He merely nodded as Kageyama walked towards him. Apparently, he found the shrimp slouched against the porch, arms crossed with a face carrying a lost expression.

"What are you doing here? I thought you were with the senpais."

"I'm not in the mood to listen to scary stories."

"Oh?" Kageyama smirked. "You sure you don't mean you can't handle them?"

Hinata glared at Kageyama.

"I hope you see a ghost."

"He can come straight at me. I'll give him a good smash."

Hinata sighed.

"You sure are calm, aren't you—ah—"

"Is there a reason not to be?" Kageyama said, pulling Hinata closer to his side, letting the little head lean to his arm.

The shrimp gave a silent to the night, letting him hide his blushing his face. Despite the thmping of his heart, he managed to say the thing that had been worrying him.

"Aren't you even worried about not being chosen as the official setter?", Hinata asked, feeling the sensation of Kageyama's warmth. He can still smell the scent of soap from him. He must have just gotten out from a bath.

"I am."

Hinata looked up.

"But if that means that I am still inferior when it comes to my skills, and if Ukai-sensei thinks it's the most rational thing to do, then I have no objections."

"I'm also worried about Suga-senpai."

Kageyama sighed. "I know. I pretty much feel the same. It's his last year after all. But—"

"I don't think he'd be happy being chosen out of pity," The setter continued, gazing at the night sky. "After all, that would be an insult to his ego as an athlete."

"Hm…woah!" Hinata explaimed as Kageyama ruffled his hair.

"You're worrying too much. That will get you bald."

"I won't be bald!"

"But don't you look up to Tanaka-senpai? Bald people can be cool."

"Go bald yourself."

"Heh…I was just kidding…"

"Hm—" Hinata's eyes fluttered close in an instant as Kageyama gave him a chaste kiss.

"Well, we should be getting back to our room. The senpais might be looking for us."

"Y-Yeah…"

Kageyama was about to turn his back when Hinata grabbed his wrist.

"Kageyama…"

The taller one stared at Hinata.

"Thank you…for always supporting me…I promise. I will hit every toss you throw at me! Every single one of them! A-And even if I miss, I won't stop…ah…but if you won't get chosen…" A hint of sadness spread across Hinata's face.

"What are you saying? Remember, you are your own athlete."

"Eh?"

"What I'm saying is, it doesn't have to be me…as your setter."

"But!"

"But it's not the same…if it's not you…" Hinata continued in a whisper.

Kageyama's eyes widened for an instant at those words. He then smiled.

"Baka. You have to settle for the best. Besides…I will always be here."

He the jabbed his finger at Hinata and spoke in a voice full of determination.

"As long as I am here…you are invincible!"

* * *

**A.N.**: There you have it! For Chapter 5, I might probably wait for the results of the Nekoma vs. Karasuno match! (Yeah I don't follow the manga for now to keep the excitement for the anime. XD. Once again, I send my thanks to my followers!


	6. Chapter 5: Noise

_**Warning. This chapter is M. **Yes. You read it right. I changed the rating. So that goes to say..._

_Sexy time is here...Hinata and Kageyama are splashing free and raging on with their hormones! Fufufufufufu~_

* * *

**Synopsis: **In the middle of the night, stuff happens. Yeah. Stuff.

* * *

**CHAPTER FIVE: NOISE**

That night, all Hinata could remember was staring at Kageyama's sleeping face. For some reason, or perhaps—that's just the way it is—they ended up having their futons next to each other. God knows how much the two had to cling to their reason just to stop themselves from well…cuddling.

Yet that night was special. Not only was it the eve to their final day of training. It was also especially cold, for the mountain winds seemed to have carried itself to the lodge where they were staying. Hinata had to wrap his feet with a blanket, hugging some pile of clothes just to keep him warm. This happened on the wee hours of the night, and he made sure to make the smallest amount of noise. He had no plan of waking Kageyama up, not when his usually "mad" face seemed to be completely at peace. It was only then that Hinata noticed the details of his lashes, and what's more—wait, was beautiful the right word? It had to be it. Kageyama might look scary on the outside, but Hinata knew his 'caring' side. And he could be gentle. Really gentle whenever he treats Hinata as some fragile object. He does not show it that much in their practice (he still yells at him when he fails!), but once or twice he would catch Kageyama winking at him when no one was looking after giving some lecture. This sensitivity was probably the reason why up until now, all they did was…kiss. Thus, when Kageyama told him that he wanted to undress him, this made the innocent Hinata blush furiously. He never really knew that the guy wanted him that much. Not that he was a different case. He knew that back on that day, he felt like he needed something more—more than kisses—chaste or deep, more than those ministrations such as the sensation of Kageyama's tongue tasting every part of his neck, more than the everyday hugs and recent holding of hands. He was still too afraid to admit it to himself, for he had never really done it. And he doubts whether he could do it right and reciprocate Kageyama's boldness.

Hinata sighed, and he almost turned to the other side when he heard someone speak.

"Can't sleep?"

So he was awake after all.

Hinata gave a small nod.

"Are you feeling cold?"

Hinata gave a little smile. His heart flutters whenever Kageyama just knows what he was worrying about. It was the same when the setter read his insecurities over the ace, Asahi.

"Come here."

It was the magic phrase. Kageyama had never been pushy, and yet when says something with that voice, Hinata's body just moves on its own.

Hinata did as he was told. Slowly, he pushed himself closer to Kageyama.

"Woah…" Hinata gave a small yelp as Kageyama gently pulled him to himself, making the latter share the same futon as him. Soon enough the black-haired boy was pulling the blanket over them.

"I swear if someone walks in—" Hinata said in a hushed voice.

"We can just pretend to be having a dream."

"A dream where we end up sleeping in the same futon for some reason?"

"Yes. Which means it's a really really bad dream…" Kageyama smiled, rather mischievously as he wrapped an arm around Hinata's waist. He then settled his head over the other arm. By instinct, Hinata rested his head there. Warmth immediately spread all throughout his body.

"Feeling better?"

Hinata nodded.

They can hear the clock's ticking loudly but it was not alone. It came in symphony with the sound of their breaths. It was not a ragged one, but it was the pace of two hearts beating fast as they stared at each other with a look of longing.

Hinata was the first one to give up. He buried his face at Kageyama's chest, inhaling his scent.

"Strawberry…" Hinata giggled.

"Well it was what's in the bathroom. I never really liked it."

"But I like it."

"Really?"

"Mm…"

Kageyama planted a kiss on Hinata's head.

"It's finally the last day tomorrow huh?"

"Mm."

"I wonder what kind of day we'll have."

"Hm…"

Kageyama smiled. The shrimp was turning sleepy.

"Oi."

"What is it…" Hinata spoke in a drowsy voice.

"Where's my goodnight kiss?"

Hinata'a mouth opened. Nevertheless, he placed his lips over the other one's. It was softer than a chaste kiss. He was probably still too shy to take the first move.

"Too cute…" Kageyama said, covering his mouth to stop himself from laughing.

"Hmp."

"Come on, here's my sorry kiss."

Kageyama returned the kiss, pulling the other boy closer to him. He then felt Hinata's small frame give a small shudder as he found himself hovering over him, deepening the kiss. He pulled the blanket over the two of them, grunting as he sighed into Hinata's mouth. To his slight surprise, Hinata had opened his mouth, letting him slide his tongue easily in.

And then he was savoring the expanse of his neck. Hinata had to bite his wrist to stop himself from moaning. It felt too good—no, it always felt too good. It set him on fire, the sensation of Kageyama's kisses and his tongue

Hinata's mouth shot open as soon as Kageyama did something he had never done before.

"Hngh—"

Kageyama was biting a particular spot, and it was dangerously close to his chest. The taller one had pulled the collar of his shirt down to expose his collarbone, and he was now busy nipping it.

"Ah…hngh…" Hinata was now biting his wrist harder. He was almost sure it would bleed.

"You'd wound yourself…"Kageyama whispered in the most intimate voice he had ever heard. He then felt his wrist being tugged away from his mouth, getting pinned to his side.

And then came his warm hand, sliding inside Hinata's shirt.

Hinata clenched his fists on the blanket. Somehow, he knew what was about to come.

And he was right.

Kageyama rolled his shirt up, exposing his chest.

From that moment, he knew it was torture. A sweet, sweet torture.

"Ah-"

Hinata was now biting the surface of the futon, just to stop himself from letting out high-pitched moan escape from his lips. Kageyama was now kissing and sucking his nipples, and he was absorbed in doing so. He rolled his tongue over one nub, a finger teasing and pinching the other one.

"Hinata…" He whispered so low, making Hinata clench his hair.

And then he was showering his chest with kisses. There were light ones, and some were rough enough to make Hinata arch his back.

This is bad. This is really really bad.

Hinata could feel his nether regions getting hotter and hotter at the moment. It was seeking some friction.

Kageyama's lips were now trailing dangerously close to that area, and he knew any moment from now, he could release just from his actions.

"Ha—ha…" Hinata breathed with a needy tone. He was getting more and more impatient.

His desire got answered. Kageyama kissed his way up to his neck then to his lips, sealing them into a desperate exchange. Hinata wrapped his arms around Kageyama's neck, only to moan as he felt his own pants being pulled down.

"No good—" Hinata managed to say through half-lidded eyes as he dug his nails to Kageyama's shoulder.

What happened next was enough to Hinata to make a voiceless scream.

What with Kageyama finally touching his dick.

"Mmmff…" Hinata moaned to the kiss as Kageyama enclosed the hand that have made a hundred—maybe even a thousand—perfect tosses in his life around his dick. He felt a thumb slide over the tip, eventually being replaced by an index finger while the other fingers busied themselves on the length of his member. He seemed to be just feeling it at first, running teasing circles on the tip, sometimes sliding across it.

But he was not dense enough so as to ignore the need. Soon, he was pumping his hand, running it up and down the length.

Hinata was sure that it was already wet—both from excitement and pleasure. He could feel something oozing out of the tip.

Until Kageyama did a faster pace.

That was enough to drive Hinata crazy. It took him absolute will power to remind himself not to let erotic noises escape his lips. Kageyama must have noticed Hinata's ordeal.

And thus, Kageyama sealed his lips shut with the deepest kisses they have ever shared. He was exploring every part of it, every corner of Hinata's lips, not letting a single nook go. Hinata was sure that by the time they break, their lips would have turned swollen, and they would have been a mess judging from how wet they are. Sometimes, Kageyama was bold enough to bite his lower or upper lip for a tease. Was this how it felt to take some pain as pleasure?

All of this came in rhythm with the speed at which Kageyama worked on his manhood. HAnd then he felt it. Hinata gulped.

Even Kageyama's was bulging in his pants.

What gave him the nerve to do it, he had no idea. Perhaps this was just the way desire gets the better of humans. He just knew it was the right thing to do.

Hinata pulled the hem of Kageyama's own pants. Soon, he was doing what his beloved was doing to him. With slightly trembling hands, Hinata pumped Kageyama's dick.

"Mph—" Kageyama growled as he realized what Hinata was doing. He pulled away from the kiss to stare at Hinata's flushed face as he did it for him.

"I—I'm almost…" Hinata whispered as he felt it build up at the pit of his stomach. The way Hinata said with those glassy eyes was enough to make Kageyama bite his lips. Take away the obstacles known as "others" and he was sure that he would go wild. A wild King ravishing his own queen.

"A—ah—" Hinata's breath was getting more and more erratic. It was the same for Kageyama, who was now gritting his teeth in pleasure. He closed his eyes for a moment to feel the sensation of Hinata's innocent hand even more.

Still, he opened it in the end to lock eyes with the boy who changed his life.

Kageyama grabbed Hinata's free hand as soon as he felt his own seed release. Hinata clenched as his own release sprayed over Kageyama's shirt.

The two fell over the futon, chests heaving in and out, eyes glossy from the ecstasy that just ended.

"I'm sorry…I dirtied you shirt…" Hinata said as he buried his face once more into Kageyama's chest.

"Baka, it's fine."

"…"

"…"

They did it. They finally did it.

"Did I scare you?" Kageyama whispered as he fixed Hinata's shirt and pants.

Hinata shook his head.

"It was…"

"It felt really good." Despite the dark, Kageyama was sure that Hinata's face must have been the color of tomatoes. He could not help but give a light chuckle.

"I'm going to sleep!" Hinata said, pulling himself out of Kageyama embrace and rolling over back to his futon. Kageyama merely stared at the small back.

"Kageyama…"

"Huh?"

"I love you."

And with that, Hinata buried his face on the futon, a mix of swelling embarrassment and happiness in his face.

Kageyama smiled.

"That goes the same for me, baka," the setter whispered as he slowly fell into the world of slumber.

* * *

The captain opened the door with utmost care. He was sure that he had heard something. It was all thanks to a panicking libero who swore that he heard some weird noises coming from the other room.

He then surveyed the whole room. Everyone seemed to be sound asleep.

Little did he know that beneath two of those sheets, there were two hands that were clasping each other.

Meanwhile, a certain grey-haired lad was covering his face in shame. They have really done it. They have really done it.

* * *

**A.N.**:Wheeeeeeeeeee...wait what wheeeeeeeeee?! Gah...writing an M scene is kjfgkjbdjbdgb. Did I do it right? I'm sorry if it isn't that hot. I'm still not used to the H vocabulary when it comes to writing. Anyways, hope you enjoyed! My endless thanks to the awesome people who take the time to read, review, follow, or favorite this fic! Mmmwaah. XD

Two more chapters to go! And then I might start on another Kagehina fic, which will be a dramatic and angsty one.


	7. Chapter 6: Invincible

_Minna, hontou ni, kanshashimashita! I am truly honored at all the favorites, follows, and reviews! *teary eyes* That is why, I am dedicating this chapter full-pledged to you! This is the formal final chapter for this fic! (But you said that there's gonna be a chapter seven!) Yep! I did say that. But for now, this'll be the end of this fic, with the seventh chapter being an omake. *winks*_

_I hope you enjoy this chapter!_

* * *

_**Synopsis:** Suga finally gets freed. A different Hinata surfaces. Kageyama is flustered. Lover's spat. And...dirty talking. But yeah, Suga finally gets freed. XD_

* * *

**CHAPTER SIX: INVINCIBLE**

How long must he suffer. How long must he endure it. Ah…times like this that he truly get to appreciate the saying: "Innocence is bliss". That on that fateful moment, he never should have noticed. He never should have seen that kiss. He never should have been a sensitive human in the first place. It was like carrying a burden that you alone could do so.

Perhaps he was making a big deal out of it. But lately, more and more people were asking about Hinata and Kageyama. First was Tanaka, who made a careless comment about Kageyama being like a boyfriend to Hinata when he got angry for the latter's late arrival at a classroom meeting.

"Whatcha think Suga? Ahahahahahaha! And come to think of it, they're more like of a husband and wife! Ahahahaha—" Tanaka stopped at the Sugawara's stare.

"Must be nice to take it easy," said Sugawara, staring with wide eyes at Tanaka.

"S-Suga."

"Yes they're more like husband and wife. Ah, of course you know it all. But not me. I am innocent. I am innocent…"

Suga walked away, chuckling to himself.

"Daichi, you think it's time to hand out some psychiatric test forms to our members? Someone's losing it," Nishinoya piped in. It was finally the last day of practice. Contrary to the Spartan training of the last three days, Ukai had been making sure that the boys would not strain themselves today.

"Of all the problems that an athlete can face, it's the nerves," Ukai-sensei spoke as he gathered the boys after the first round of practice.

Everyone looked at Hinata.

"I'm not barfing anymore!"

Tsukishima smirked. "Yeah of course, you got Kageyama on your side. Because husband Kageyama's gonna take care of the waifu…you gonna run for some medicine now, Husbando?"

Kageyama had to clench his fists like mad just to stop himself from giving Tsukishima a good kick.

"Tsukishima."

"What now, husband."

"What is the difference between you and a trash?"

"Ha?" Tsukishima said, raising his head.

"The answer is…NOTHING." Flames have seemed to emit from the so-called King as he and Tsukishima exchanged deathly glares.

"But really, you two seemed to have gotten close…" said Nishinoya. One time, no—I think twice—I think I saw you two having the same bento…"

"Eh? Really?" Asahi said, somewhat intrigued.

Nishinoya nodded. "And then, one time, I remember Kageyama facing a group of thug-looking sophomores when they ganged up on Hinata. They were making fun of the kid's height when Kageyama appeared. Didn't even have to say a word to make those bastards back off. His Kingly stare was enough."

"Eh…how noble…" Tsukishima said with a trolling face, casting a glance at Kageyama, who still remained silent after all the chatter.

It was Hinata who took the blow. His face had turned pale as the team continued talking about the two of them.

"G-G-Guys…"

"Oi, what's the matter Hinata? You look pale…" Tanaka said, noticing how white the shrimp had become. Kageyama's head jerked towards Hinata at once.

"I—I think I'm gonna barf!" The middle blocker screamed. Before Kageyama could even approach him, the orange head had rushed towards the door.

"It's not even the match yet!" Nishinoya and Tanaka screamed at the same time.

"Ah!"

Hinata almost fell backwards. He had just collided with someone.

"I'm sorry!" Hinata said, bowing so low that he failed to see the face which made Nishinoya and Tanaka gape—their eyes sparkling as if they have just seen the beauty incarnate. The other boys raised their brows.

Black hair. Long lashes. A total beauty.

They might have mistaken her for Kiyoko-san had it not been for the fact that Kiyoko was right behind them.

"Chihara…" Kiyoko muttered in her usual gentle voice.

"Onee-chan…" The girl beamed as soon as she spotted her older sister. She was the splitting image of Karasuno team's idol, expect for her much longer hair and more carefree attitude. The girl smiled at Hinata, then ran past the gaping dork team of Tanaka and Nishinoya.

"A goddess…and to think that she's Kiyoko-san's younger sister…"

"I can feel it…we're going to win, and I swear we're almost of the same height!" Nishinoya squealed, still staring at Chihara.

"God has befallen on this court!" Tanaka screamed in triumph, only to be rewarded by a smack by the father of Karasuno Team.

"That's enough," Daichi said, looking unpleased. "Chihara-san came here to help us with the food. Kiyoko-san, we're very sorry to have troubled you and your sister. Chihara-san, I hope you don't find these two dorks as a hindrance to your work. As a captain, I am very much embarrassed. I am sorry." The captain bowed at the sisters.

Kiyoko merely shook her head. "It's alright. Chihara volunteered after all."

"Hai!" Chihara said, beaming. "I have heard so many good stories about this team, I am excited at the thought of me helping them—"

"Hello, I am Noya, and as you can see, I am the famed libero of—"

"Hello, I am Tanaka, and I am the power smasher of—"

"You two!" Daichi said, pulling the two away from Hinata.

Chihara merely giggled, until her mouth came open, her eyes widened in surprise, as if she had just been hit by an electric shock.

"T-t-t-t-that guy…who is he?"

"Huh?" Daichi said.

"T-t-t-t-that guy with a black hair and the cool aura…w-w-w-who is he?"

"Oh…that's Kageyama, our setter," said Daichi in a matter-of-fact tone. Suga turned his head at once, a sense of danger creeping through his skin.

"That guy…" Chihara said, crossing her fingers. "I like him!"

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH?!"

I KNEW IT! Suga cursed to himself.

Kageyama's eyes widened. A small blush crept on his face. After heaving a deep breath, he managed to stay calm as he stood up under the eyes of scrutiny thrown to him by the team. He then turned to look at Hinata.

"Hinata-kun? You're going back?" said Yamaguchi.

"Yes."

"I thought you were feeling sick."

"Sick? I have no time to be sick. No one has the right to be sick. The match is tomorrow. A barf won't help us win."

Yamaguchi had to back off against the wall. Hinata's stare was more than enough as a reply. His eyes were wide, and he had that creepy smile on his face.

"Let's play this game."

Suga covered his eyes with his palm. "This is turning worse…"

"Kageyama."

"W-What…"

"Toss like you've never done before."

"I-I beg your pardon?"

"Kageyama, that's no good. Proper hearing is a must. I said give me those tosses, and I'll hit them. Every single one of them. I—" Hinata reached out his hand to pat Kageyama's shoulder. "will—" He gave another pat. "Hit them."

Both Kageyama and Suga knew that the switch has been flicked open.

Hinata walked towards the coach.

"Sensei…" he said in the eeriest tone.

"What the hell Hinata! What's—"

"Let's start the game. I don't wanna go home tomorrow as a loser."

Ukai gulped.

* * *

For the first time, no one dared to make fun of the strongest decoy. He kept on hitting Kageyama's tosses with accuracy that it was scary. It should have delighted them, but the boys of Karasuno were all cowering in fear at the sight of an unwavering Hinata. Even Tsukishima could only stare at him.

"Tsukishima, have I done something wrong?" said Hinata, tilting his head like how a ghost does in some horror movie.

Tsukishima could only bite his lips and look away.

And then the ball came to Kageyama's direction after a clean save by Nishinoya.

"Kageyama!" Nishinoya yelled.

"Ah!" Kageyama screamed back. Gazing up, his eyes focused on the ball's path. He then raised his hands, ready to toss the ball to Hinata.

"YOU CAN DO IIIIIIIIIT, KAGEYAMAAAAAAAAAAAA-CHAN!" A high-pitched scream cut through the serious atmosphere.

Kageyama reached out his hands, ready to toss the ball towards Hinata.

But the ball did not go through Hinata's path. The orange head landed on the ground, watching the ball hit the net in a lousy manner.

The boys looked shocked. It was never natural to see Kageyama fail to hit a ball. No, he wasn't evenone to fail at anything related to volleyball.

"Kageyama…"

Hinata tilted his head, turning towards Kageyama. It was their first time to see a Kageyama stiffen up, what more in front of the usually cheerful Hinata.

Hinata walked slowly towards his partner. He definitely wasn't carrying a cheerful expression at all.

"Where is your mind right now, tell me, where is it?" Hinata spoke in a low tone. With each forward step that he does, Kageyama did the opposite. He slowly backed away as the orange head came closer and closer.

"Kageyama, that was obviously an easy hit, but why did you fail to hit it? Is it because you got distracted? That's no good Kageyama. If the match against Nekoma turns like this, I guarantee you that we'll lose."

"S-S-So scary!" Tanaka cried, clinging to Suga.

At that moment, Kageyama felt so small. Sure he towered over Hinata, but this time it was different. Hinata was right in front of him, gazing at him with blood-shut eyes.

"Yes Kageyama. Nothing's scarier than you being hit at the back of your head with a ball right? Well surprise, nothing's scarier than you failing to toss a ball to me."

Kageyama gulped. "H-Hai…I-I am very sorry, your Highness…"

"Good. We're clear."

The second Hinata turned back was the only moment that the boys were able to breathe again. Kageyama looked as if he might faint any moment.

But just as when they thought it had ended, Hinata turned towards Chihara, and smiled.

"It's all thanks to you, Chihara-san."

Karasuno Volleyball had only one thing in mind.

Hinata Shoyo, the middle blocker, the strongest decoy, Kageyama's partner, and the second shortest member of the team—

Is a force to be reckoned.

* * *

Since it was their last day of training, the boys spent a freer evening. As Ukai-sensei have put it, they had to leave with a calm mind in order to be mentally prepared for tomorrow.

But clearly, this was not the case. Hinata's loudness was nowhere to be heard. Sure, he talked, but it was only when he asked a trembling Yamaguchi to pass the pepper, or the time he stood up and said: "Thanks for the meal.", leaving the dishes on the counter. He then offered to help Kiyoko-san, to which the latter shook her head and smiled. Hinata left the dining room, and proceeded to the bath.

Everyone threw their stare at Kageyama.

"W-What…"

"You messed up Kageyama," said Tanaka, placing a hand on Kageyama's shoulder.

"What a pitiful being…you have completely failed my trust, Ousama…", said Tsukishima. True enough, he was staring with pitiful eyes.

"Is there any other way we could fix this?," said a worried Asahi.

"This will be dangerous for the team. This is even worse than their first relationship…" said Daichi, crossing his arms with knitted eyebrows.

"Kageyama, I know you two are dating."

"EEEEEEHHHHHHHHHHH?!" It was Suga who became the next center of attention.

"W-What are you saying Senpai?!" Kageyama said, trying to hide his stutter.

"I saw you kiss Hinata when the rest weren't looking."

"…"

"Hm…now it makes sense…" Tanaka said, breathing a sigh. "The occasional glances."

"The husbandly treatment."

"The subtle smiles."

"We thought you were just simply attached to the shrimp…" said Tanaka, chuckling. "Turns out it's the real deal."

Kageyama stood up. "I'm going to barf."

"The hell do you think you're going?" Tanaka and Nishinoya spoke, grabbing Kageyama's wrists and making him almost topple.

"This is obviously your fault. If you haven't had blushed when Chihara-san said that she liked you—"

"I didn't expect it! It's not like I get those comments from a girl!"

"Please die Kageyama."

"Then what am I supposed to do? I tried approaching Hinata but all he did was smile at me with those scary eyes!"

Daichi sighed. "Well, that is indeed difficult. I guess it's true. The nicer people are, the scarier they are when they get mad."

"Why are you glancing at me Dai-kun," said Suga, smiling.

"Nothing."

Kageyama sat down and stared at the table.

"I don't feel anything at all for Chihara-san. I mean…sure that was flattering but…"

"But?"

"B-But…I only have my eyes for Hinata!" Kageyama finally said, turning into a deep shade of red.

The boys grinned.

"Hyuuuu hyuuuuu!" Tanaka cheered. "That's our King, Kageyama!"

"Man, this cheesy atmosphere makes me sick, but fine. I'll lend a hand…" Tsukishima snorted.

"We only have a few hours before sleep. Kageyama, you should fix this before that. We can't leave with a conflict like this," Daichi spoke.

"Then…what am I supposed to do…I just…don't know. Everything's just so new. Hinata was the first one to trust me so much," Kageyama said. The sincere expression in his eyes was evident. He was the first one to believe in me. He always wanted me to toss to him. "So situations like this…I just don't know. This isn't like volleyball where I can find my way with a strategy."

Suga smiled.

"Kageyama-kun, it's gonna be fine. Hinata feels the same. I'm sure the moment Chihara-san said that, he wasn't sure himself what to do. So you're not the only one getting flustered."

"That's right! All you have to do is be sincere! Talk to him!" Tanaka said. "Talk to him like that time!"

"That time?"

"Yes!"

_Right now, you can jump well and you're fast, but you're lousy overall. You'll never be an ace, the pillar of a team. But!—_

Kageyama's eyes widened as he heard his own voice in his head.

_As long as I am here, you're invincible!_

Tanaka grinned. "Remembering it now?"

"Senpai…"

"Don't forget that we are a team, Kageyama-kun," Suga said, smiling. "I'll admit that it was a huge shock for me—for us—when we leanred about this. But—"

"That's exactly why we are a team. We are meant to face our struggles, not as an individual. Of course, the final say is still on you, Kageyama. But as you've put it, yes, using the King's Style of speech—"

Suga stared right into Kageyama's eyes.

"As long as we are here, you and Hinata will be invincible!"

Kageyama stood up.

"Everyone…"

"I give you my utmost thanks!" Kageyama exclaimed, bowing as low as he could. And with that, the setter left the room, heading out towards Hinata.

Suga crossed his arms and smiled to himself.

"That's the way it should be—"

"Suga-…mamaaaaaaaaaa!" The boys exclaimed with teary eyes as they saw Suga in a whole new light.

"What the heck?!"

* * *

"Hinata, can I go in?"

There was no reply.

"Hinata…"

He heard a slight shifting of blankets. He was obviously awake.

"Look, I'm sorry."

Kageyama leaned against the door.

"I was just taken aback, that's all. I swear, I don't and won't have any eyes for anyone except you."

"But you failed that toss."

"…"

"You messed up when you heard her cheer for you…" Hinata said, burying his face on the pillow.

Kageyama sighed. "I'll admit that, but that was because I got distracted. Come on, all my life I've never been cheered like that by a girl."

"So she was your first."

"Hinata!" Kageyama exclaimed, finally sliding the door open. "Please. All of that meant nothing for me." He found Hinata already sitting on his futon, knees bent with his head buried on them.

"Maybe not now. But what about in the days ahead?"

"Kageyama, you're a genius. With your skills, who knows it'll only be a matter of time before you become famous. And then you'll go to national tournaments. You're strong on your own."

Kageyama walked slowly towards the orange head. He then sat carefully beside him and sighed.

"So you're afraid of me leaving you behind?"

Hinata gave a small nod. He was still not looking at Kageyama.

"Baka…"

"Ouch! What was that for?" Hinata as he massaged his right cheek, which had just been pulled by Kageyama.

"That is for being worrying over nonsense things."

Kageyama bent his head and gave Hinata a chaste kiss.

"It's not nonsense!" said Hinata, trying to overcome the blush that spread across his face.

Kageyama sighed. "Tell me, what else you are afraid of."

Hinata bit his lips.

"That you will leave me behind."

"Not gonna happen. I'm tied to you."

"That you'll get famous and still leave me—"

"You'll be with me. Be it on an arena somewhere here in Japan, outside Japan, anywhere. And you're strong. You think many people can receive those tossed like you do?"

"G-Girls will flock to you."

"So what? I only have my eyes on you. I'll flock to you. You're cute too, so you shouldn't be the sole one worrying here."

Hinata's face had turned redder and redder at every word Kageyama said. He buried his face once again to his knees.

"I'm not a girl."

"And you think that I care?"

"…"

"Hinata, look at me," Kageyama whispered.

"Hinata."

At this, Hinata slowly raised his head and looked at Kageyama.

"I love you."

He did not even bat an eye. The nerve of this king.

"I hate you…" said Hinata, his voice quivering.

"Is that really you're answer?"

Hinata shook his head.

"No."

Hinata leaned his head against Kageyama's chest.

"I love you too."

Kageyama smiled.

"Well then, time for punishment."

"E-Eh?"

"I'll make sure you won't be able to move tonight…" Kageyama spoke with a superior tone, his head raised in such a manner that befits his title.

"W-What do you mean?"

"It's obvious, isn't it?" Kageyama said as he pushed Hinaga against the futon. "I'm gonna be toss you to pleasure like how I do it with a ball."

Hinata gulped. "No you won't."

"Yes I will."

"The senpais are here."

"So what?" Kageyama had crawled over Hinata, looming over him with the eyes of predator ready to eat his prey.

"Well then, Hinata Shouyo, will you gladly '_receive'_ the '_tosses'_ that I'm gonna give to you? Ah, don't worry, I'll make sure to '_hit'_ them at the '_right places'_."

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!—ah—nngh—"

* * *

That night, the rest of the members of Karasuno Volleyball Team had to endure the cramped up space of the other room.

"Those two…" Daichi said, clenching his fists. "If we lose tomorrow I swear I'm gonna kill them."

"I'm not hearing anything, I'm not hearing anything, I'm not hearing anything, I'm not—" Asahi was talking to himself as he covered his ears. Tanaka and Nishinoya seemed to have lost it too. They were just gazing at the ceiling with a blank expression. Tsukishima have left the room with Yamaguchi trailing him.

Suga was the sole one who was happy.

Finally, he got to share his burden with everyone.

* * *

**A.N. **WHEEEEEEEEEEEEEE! SUGA FINALLY'S LET IT GO! Look forward for the special chapter, which might be released after the Karasuno-Nekoma match! Why must you look forward to it? Because...the sexist scenes...are reserved for the last. Shoutout to Kurasuchi who helped me craft the plot for the next chapter.


	8. Chapter 7: (OMAKE): Rivals and Rain

**'Sup everyone! It's me again, Takatsu, and I'm back with the special chapter that I promised! As always, the Haikyuu episodes keep getting better and better, and episode left me (and I'm sure all of you) loads of feels! All these adorable Haikyuu babies I **

**Again, I would like to grab this chance to thank all of you guys who followed, favorited, and reviewed this fanfic! You guys make me smile! *gives hugs to the readers***

* * *

_**Synopsis**: Defeat. Realizations. Another vigilant guy suspects. Rain. Hormones. And yeah, multiple hinted ships. (I am tempted to push the DaiSuga ship to a serious one dammit.)_

**Tokubetsu na Chapter: RIVALS AND RAIN **

The last sound that they heard was the gentle collision between the rubber ball and the wooden floor.

The Karasuno boys could only stare at the score.

23-25.

The coach of the rival team nodded. With crossed arms, he stood up and surveyed the battlefield known as the volleyball court. He then smiled and eyed his boys with satisfaction. Once again, they have proven their strength as a team.

Ukai gulped and heaved a deep sigh.

It was a loss, but it worked both ways. It was an end as a result, but at the same time, it was a means. To him, the match had proven fruitful to know the flaws and strengths of the team. He himself had acknowledged it and disclosed it to the team. They had just began playing together a couple of weeks ago—a shorter time compared to Nekoma, whose teamwork had proven to be the key to their win. Come to think of it, it was also his first. Sure, he was the son of the great Ukai Sr., but this did not guarantee his place. He knew that just like the boys, he had to work as hard—no—even much more than them. As his grandfather put it, humans have no wings, but they find ways to fly. If so, it is his role to let those wings grow.

Ukai Keishin grinned and clenched his fists.

"U-Ukai-kun?" Takeda-sensei spoke with a bit of worry in his voice.

"We'll become stronger, so strong that those claws of them won't work against our wings!' He said, flashing a toothy smile; one could almost mistake him as a criminal plotting the murder of some team.

"One more time!"

The whole court was silenced by that one energetic voice.

Hinata Shouyo's eyes were still burning with determination. The Nekoma coach could not help but smile.

"Hinata…" Kageyama could only stare at Hinata with wide eyes. He wasn't the only one. The rest of the team now had their eyes on the unwavering spirit of Karasuno.

"One more time…" Kageyama could clearly see the sweat dripping from his face. The shrimp had been dashing to and fro nonstop with such speed, jumping all out and ready to smash his tosses with full trust. He could not help but smile with pride. Hinata's first match had been pretty much a wreck what with his nerve problems, but now, the burning flame was unmistakable. Hinata had learned how trust the team and himself. The setter prodigy flexed his muscles.

Daichi smiled. Tsukishima sighed but nevertheless pushed the rim of his glasses, a sign that he was ready for another all-out battle. Nishinoya was still staring at the libero of Nekoma, the desire for comeback evident from his vigilant eyes. Tanaka was roaring more of his "city" boys antics as he clawed the net, coming face-to-face with a passive Kuroo (who only gazed down at the wing spiker with a bored look in his eyes. Takeda-sensei could not help but ogle at the team. It was his first time to see such rivalry. So this was what it meant like. So this was what volleyball is. The bespectacled teacher looked at the old man.

Nekomata-sensei was smiling. As if saying—

Finally.

They have found a good rival again.

"You're gonna take responsibility for this," Kageyama said, smiling as he positioned himself in the court.

"I know," Hinata said, smiling at his partner.

"Don't blame me if you miss my tosses."

"Doesn't matter, as long as you keep tossing to me!" Hinata exclaimed as he dashed towards his spot.

Kuroo picked his ears as he stared at the shrimp. His eyes caught sight of a mysterious red spot on the middle blocker's skin, just above the collarbone. He then looked back at Kenma.

"Kenma, we're gonna bring down these two. We'll make break them like two cats tear two love crows apart."

Both Kageyama and Hinata blushed.

"W-What are you even saying, shrimp!" Hinata exclaimed, flabbergasted.

_They influence each other in a tight battle. At times, they push each other's abilities to new heights. They are indeed…__**rivals**__._

* * *

Tanaka was still wiping some of his tears as he entered the Ukai store with the team. Despite the loss, Ukai Keishin was well aware of how his boys have worked so hard and gave it their all. In fact, he couldn't have been prouder. Despite the flaws, he knew that they could still soar higher. And thus, as a form of gratitude—

"Alright you folks, dig in!" Ukai pronounced as he settled the freshly-cooked beef and rice.

The boys' eyes lit up. Tanaka took each large bite while sniffing (he was still pretty sad from tearing apart with his newfound friend, Yamamoto). Tsukishima could only stare at Tanaka in disgust. Suga and Daichi were still discussing about the match. Noya was surprisingly silent as he ate, a proof that he was still thinking of ways to beat the rival libero from Nekoma.

Amidst the lively chatter, the power duo aka star couple of Karasuno were exchanging meaningful glances. Kageyama would give a subtle smile every now and then as if saying: "I'm proud of you". It was only when the setter removed a rice from the edge of Hinata's mouth that the whole room went silent.

"Get a room please," Tsukishima hissed.

"Get a bin. And please throw yourself in it," Kageyama responded without batting an eye.

"Maa, maa…give them a break, Tsukki…" Yamaguchi chimed in. Tsukishima bit his lips, but nevertheless chose to listen to Yamaguchi.

"Honestly, what would I do with you guys…" Daichi sighed as he took another bite of the meat.

Suga chuckled. "You should rest your mind every now and then, _Otoosan_." The greyhead poured Daichi a glass of water.

"That coming from you, _Okaasan_. Thanks anyway—and—what are you guys staring at?!"

_It looks like a scene from a household_, the Karasuno boys all thought as they stared at a flustered Suga and a Daichi, whose face turned red as soon as he realized the situation.

"Woah! And it looks like it's going to rain!" Tanaka groaned as he saw the grey clouds looming over the sky. "Dammit, and I even forgot to take my umbrella."

"Indeed…" Sugawara said as he opened an umbrella, shielding Daichi from the rain.

"Good thing I brought it!" A beaming Yamaguchi said as he raised it high over a sour-faced Tsukishima, who nevertheless took if from the boy and held it.

Asahi merely chuckled as he held out his own over Nishinoya, who insisted on taking the umbrella. "Don't you ever underestimate me, Asahi!"

Hinata and Kageyama were already being comfortable as the two of them shared their own shield from the rain, with the former talking enthusiastically about the match.

"I hate you guys!" Tanaka said, crying at the sight before him.

"You can share mine," Kiyoko said. Tanaka's soul seemed to have gone to heaven. Nishinoya looked like he was ready to strangle the bald spiker.

"You guys are the best!" A blooming Tanaka said in a manly voice as he took the umbrella from an oblivious Kiyoko.

After uttering their utmost thanks, the Karasuno Team bade their goodbye at Ukai and Takeda, who then took their chance to discuss future strategies and training regimens.

Soon enough, the rain began to pour.

"Good work you two," Daichi-san said, turning to Hinata and Kageyama.

Kageyama and Hinata bowed. "We couldn't have done it without everyone."

Daichi could only smile. "Well then, we'll go this way. Take care you too!"

"What a sweet husband, walking his waifu home!" Tanaka said, roaring with laughter. "Make sure you guys could hold it back. The cold rain always does something to the—ah! W-Wait Kiyoko-san!" Kiyoko had yanked the umbrella out of Tanaka's grasp and started walking ahead.

* * *

Kageyama could only sigh as the two of them walked under the rain.

"It has been a long day…"

"Indeed."

"Hm…" The fatigue was beginning to show in Hinata, as his eyes began to droop every now and then.

"Geez, that's what I told you. You pushed yourself too much today, look what happened to you. What if you get a fever after this?"

"I'm not gonna catch a fever…" Hinata's voice trailed off to a murmur. He then leaned his head against Kageyama's shoulder.

"Don't sleep while walking!" Kageyama reprimanded.

"But I'm really sleepy…"

Kageyama sighed. "You can do that once you reach home, idiot."

Hinata merely puffed his cheeks. "Meanie."

The shrimp's expression made the setter snort.

"What are you laughing at?!"

"Nothing. You just look stupid and cute at the same time when you do that."

"Ha! And what about you? You looked like a freak cursing Kenma when you asked him about his setter experience!"

The two continued to throw lines at each other under the pouring rain, their hands resting over each other while gripping the umbrella.

* * *

Kageyama and Hinata stopped when they reached the familiar gate.

"Well then, I'll be leaving you."

Hinata's cheerful expression had changed.

"Come on, we'll see each other tomorrow," Kagayema spoke in a gentle voice, patting Hinata's head.

"But—" Hinata bowed his head.

_I wanted to be with you a little longer._

Kageyama didn't need to hear it straight from the shrimp's mouth. His crestfallen face was loud enough to say it.

The rain must have heard their prayers. Soon enough, it began to pour heavily, so hard that the wind almost made Kageyama lose his grip over the umbrella.

"What the—"

"Kageyama, what are you doing? Get inside!"

"E-eh? But—"

"Hurry!" Before he realized it, Hinata had grabbed his hand and pulled him inside the Hinata household.

A drowsy little girl welcomed them at the doorstep. She had the same messy orange hair as her brother, not to mention the fact that she was holding—what else—but a volleyball.

"Oniichan, you're back…" Hinata Natsu spoke in a tiny voice. She then stopped on her tracks as she caught sight of Kageyama.

"Ah."

Kageyama raised an eyebrow. The little girl was staring at him intently.

"The scary giant."

The scary giant?!

HInata snorted. Kageyama glared at his partner.

"You're so taaaaaaall…" Natsu said in an awed voice as she walked towards the so-called giant. She then wrapped her arms around Kageyama's leg. "Oniichan…" The name somehow startled Kageyama.

"N-Nani?"

"Carry me."

"E-Eh?"

"Natsu! We're soaking wet here. Come on Kageyama, we need to change clothes!"

"Ehhhhh…you only want to keep him for yourself, Oniichan."

"Natsu, too bad. I bought you some candy."

Natsu let go of Kageyama at once, jumping up and down as she followed her older brother upstairs.

"Eh…so this is how his room looks like…" said Kageyama as soon as he entered Hinata's room. Somehow, he felt thankful that it looked clean for an energetic boy like Hinata. He had half-expected it to be messy, but the books were neatly stacked. There were a couple of comic books on Hinata's table, with some notebooks that had math equations written all over the pages set aside. If he could use a word for it, it would be 'cozy'. The room gave out a warm feeling just like what Hinata does to him. Plus…

It smelt like Hinata.

Kageyama had to mentally curse at himself for thinking such thoughts. This was not his house, for heaven's sake!

"Where are your parents?"

"Papa is out on a business trip…" Natsu chimed as she found another ball. She then wrapped her arms around it as she sat on the floor. Kageyama could not help but smile. Hinata's younger sister was undeniably adorable.

"And your mother?"

"She must be coming late. The rain is too heavy," Natsu said, this time standing up. "Take that!" With her little hands, she threw the ball in the air, attempting to hit it.

Kageyama snorted.

"Do you want to learn how to play volleyball?"

"Volleyball?"

"Yep. I and your brother are both on the same team. We play volleyball."

Natsu's eyes widened.

"I always see Oniichan play it in our backyard. He does it like this!" Natsu ran towards the ball. She then tossed it and waved her hands to hit it, only to miss. Natsu fell to the ground.

"O-Oi! Are you alright!" Kageyama said, rushing to Natsu and helping her to her feet.

"'S nothing to Natsu!" Natsu made a superhero-like pose. At this rate, Kageyama had burst out laughing.

"You really are his sibling. And you sure can jump! Yoshi…it's settled. I'm gonna teach you how to play volleyball when I find the time, okay?" The setter patted the fluffy mass of orange head. He then lifted the little girl and settled her little legs around his neck.

"So hiiiiiiiiigh! Oniichan can't carry me this high!" Natsu exclaimed, giggling.

"Oniichan, you're not scary at all."

"Really?"

"Um…because you said you will teach me volleyball, and Oniichan likes you so much!"

Kageyama turned red at once. He was then saved by Hinata, who had just gotten out of the bath. He looked somewhat surprised at the sight that met him—Kageyama carrying her little sister. Nevertheless, Hinata smiled.

"Natsu, it's getting late. You have to go to sleep."

"Ehhhh…but I still want to play with Oniichan!"

"_Na-tsu_…"

Natsu pouted. Kageyama gave the little girl to Hinata, who then carried his little sister in his arms. "I'm sorry Kageyama. She's just really energetic."

"Exactly like you."

Hinata puffed his cheeks.

"Let's go to your room."

"Wait!"

Natsu turned to Kageyama. "Oniichan, what's your name?"

"Eh? It's Kageyama. Kageyama Tobio"

"Tobio…"

Natsu gave out a little yawn. "I shall call you Tobio then."

"O-Oi Natsu…"

"But Kageyama is too long! Tobio is much shorter!"

"Fine, fine. Just go to sleep."

"You just want him to yourself, Oniichan!" And with that, Hinata carried a pouting Natsu, who had proceeded on pulling his brother's orange curls in revenge.

It was a groan that Kageyama heard from Hinata as soon as the latter came inside the room. The shrimp threw himself at the bed.

"So tired…" Hinata had grabbed a pillow and buried his head with it.

Kageyama was standing beside the window. His eyes were fixed at the pouring rain.

"It feels like a storm."

"Uhm…"

"Is this really alright? I mean…me…sleeping here…I even took a share of your family's dinner—"

"Ka-ge-ya-ma," Hinata had sat up. "Look at the rain. If you charge outside, it's you, not me, who's gonna be sick. And I already called my Mom. She sounded really excited at the thought of a friend sleeping over…"

"A friend huh," Kageyama bowed his head. "So that's what you think of me."

"W-W-What are you saying? Of course not! Y-You're very important to me and—"

Kageyama was trying to stop his shoulders from shaking.

"I don't know Hinata. I feel so hurt right now…" He said, casting his eyes on the floor.

"I'm sorry!" Hinata exclaimed, rushing out of the bed and facing Kageyama. The shrimp looked like he was about to cry at the sight of Kageyama's crestfallen expression. He then clung to Kageyama's shirt. "Kageyama!"

"Pfffft."

"Eh."

"I was just kidding."

"Eh."

Kageyama ruffled Hinata's hair. "I said I was just kidding."

"You idiot!"

"Go to sleep."

"How about you?"

"I'm not yet sleepy."

"Then I won't go to sleep yet too."

"Please. You need rest."

"No."

"Yes."

"If you don't I'm gonna attack you like how I attack a ball."

Hinata went red. The mischief in his grin was a force to behold. Since when did this straight man become this impish?!

"F-Fine. But go to sleep soon."

"I will."

Hinata closed his eyes as he stood his toes, his lips trying to reach Kageyama.

"Bend yourself a little!" Hinata exclaimed in frustration.

"Nope."

Hinata clenched his fists. "Fine."

The shrimp was about to jump back to his bed when he felt himself being tugged and whirled around.

"Oyasumi," Kageyama whispered just enough to make Hinata feel lightheaded. He then planted a gentle kiss on Hinata's lips.

"Kageyama," Hinata whispered back as soon as Kageyama withdrew his face.

"Hm?" Kageyama spoke in a feathery voice that never failed to make Hinata's heart flutter. The setter had proceeded to wrap his arms around the other's waist, occasionally planting some kisses on his head. He then playfully left a trail a kissed to his ear, down to his neck. Hinata could not help but giggle.

"That tickles…" Hinata said, trying to bury his face to Kageyama's chest.

Kageyama smiled, the mischief unmistakable on his face. He then commenced on attacking Hinata's neck with light, feathery kisses.

"Ahahahaha! Kageyama! S-Stop it!" Hinata had failed to stop himself from laughing. He tried to free his wrists from the taller one, but he was just too strong. He then carefully led the two of them backwards, making Hinata sit on the bed.

"O-Oi!"

"What."

"You said I have to go to sleep!"

"Who says I'm gonna let you sleep tonight?"

"E-Eh…" Hinata gulped as he saw Kageyama's face. It was an impish look, but far more striking was the way he carried a hungry look in his eyes. He loomed over him like a raven would stare at its possible meal.

"S-So you were going to attack me anyway!"

"Yes I will."

Hinata could feel himself trembling. Was he actually scared? Was Kageyama's boldness taking its toll on him?

"Hinata?"

Hinata opened his mouth, but no words came out.

"Are you scared?"

Hinata looked at his feet. The burning sensation in his stomach was growing more intense. It felt familiar. It was as if he was looking—no.

He was thirsty for something.

"I feel weird."

Kageyama sighed. Perhaps the shrimp wasn't only physically tired. He then patted Hinata's head. "Fine. I'll go to sleep too. And are you sure you won't mind me sharing your bed with you?"

Hinata shook his head profusely.

"Well then, I'll turn off the lights."

He let go of Hinata's wrists and walked towards the switch.

In an instant, the room was swallowed in darkness save for the light that came from the Hinata household's lamp post outside. The rain was getting harder and harder.

"Kageyama…"

"Hm?" Kageyama said as he climbed on the bed.

"I want you."

* * *

**A.N. DONDAKEEEEE?! Is this how you'll end it, Takatsu? Of course not! That's right. There's a Part 2! :3 Look forward to the final installment of this fic! P.S. On July 3, let us all join hands as we welcome our naked swimming homos-I mean-club back. Ah. and Tokyo Ghoul. X3 Shoutout to all of you guys again! **


	9. Chapter 8: (OMAKE): The King of the Bed

**O/O This has to be the hardest chapter to write. I swear I might not be able to do this scene again. God, I salute all these smut writers! But before anything else, I would like to give my warmest hugs to all of you guys who have supported this chapter! /**

* * *

**Synopsis**: ASDFGHJKLASHTJKGHGAFHSRKJTHKYJHREKRWTETUITHHEQTN.

* * *

**Tokubetsu na Chapter Part 2: The King of the Bed**

"Ah—"

"…"

What had he done. What had he done what had he done what had he done WHAT DID HE JUST DO?!

No, more like…

How the hell was he able to say _those words_?!

Kageyama wasn't speaking. Hinata knew it. The setter must have been turned off by something like that. Of course! It wasn't natural at all! This coming from a guy…

Hinata Shouyo buried his face once more to his pillow, this time being covered by the blanket he threw with lightning speed all over his body.

"Hinata…"

Shouyo hugged the pillow closer to himself, so tight that he could hardly breathe. This along with the mad beating of his heart made it all the more difficult.

"You'll suffocate that way."

"Shut up…" Hinata said weakly. "I'm going to sleep!" The ball of blanket shifted with small bumps, eventually lying on the bed. The middle blocker looked no less than a cocoon as he refused to remove his cover.

Kageyama sighed. He then slowly edged himself just beside the cocoon-like Hinata and laid beside him.

"I'm not laughing at you."

"You are. Internally."

"Please Hinata. Just remove that damn blanket."

"No."

"I'll jump at you."

"You can't! I'll run away from you! Plus this is my house!"

Kageyama gave another sigh.

He then faced the cocoon and gently placed his arm around it.

"It's good that you're not sulking."

"E-Eh? What do you mean?"

"I mean, we lost right?"

Kageyama felt the cocoon snuggle closer to him. He smiled and tightened his grasp around the mass of blanket.

"It's different this time. Before, I was shouldering it all alone. But now, I've got you guys!"

"Indeed," Kageyama spoke, settling his chin over the spot where Hinata's head was.

"Plus it's not really a loss. I think…it's a wonderful match. I got to play with good players, and they recognized me…to me…that was more than enough…" Hinata said, inching his head closer to Kageyama's chest. "But…how about you?"

"Huh?"

"I mean…you're not feeling down about it right?"

"Well, of course I'd be lying if I said that it did not feel frustrating for a bit. But they're just stronger than us…for now."

"Hm…" The setter felt Hinata bury his face to his chest.

"Don't tell me you're thinking of my Kitagawa Days?"

He felt Hinata stiffen.

Kageyama smiled. "Ah…that was really traumatic for me. Me tossing the ball, but no once catches it in the end. Serves me right for being an arrogant king—"

"But it's different now!" Hinata exclaimed, removing the blanket at once and sitting up. With a burning look, he stared deep down into Kageyama's eyes. "You're not some arrogant King now! You cheered me up whenever I lost my self-trust and—"

"Pfffft."

"Don't laugh! I'm dead serious!"

"I know. It's different this time. You and I…we are now on a team. And we are not alone anymore. Beyond that net, we got all those guys on our side!"

"Ah!" Hinata said, clenching his fists. "Next time, we'll surely win! And then I can become like the Little Giant!"

Kageyama smiled once again. "And I'll be the best tosser in Japan!"

Hinata grinned. "Yoshi! I am now all fired up for tomorrow—"

"And yeah, one more thing."

"Eh?" Hinata raised his brows, looking at Kageyama.

"There's another thing that makes volleyball all the more different from before."

"What is it?"

Kageyama pointed at Hinata.

"I've got some shrimp who'll receive my tosses with full trust!"

Hinata's eyes widened. He then turned his head away to hide the blush.

"Well of course. That's why you should be kinder to me."

"Eh? Am I not?"

"Sometimes you can be mean! You still get mad at me when I mess up! And stop calling me a shrimp!"

"Look at your head. It's the same color as a shrimp. And you're small."

"Wait till I grow! I'll surpass you and look down on you someday! Who knows I might even be a setter? Just you wait, Kageyama Tobio."

"Yeah-huh sure."

Hinata cringed his teeth. He then grabbed the blanket, ready to throw it once more over him himself, but Kageyama stopped him.

"Eh."

"No you won't."

Hinata had barely enough time to register what was going to happen. Before he knew it, he was kissing Kageyama, surrendering himself completely to the kiss. The existence of the blanket became unknown as he felt himself being settled on the bed.

"Did you lock the room?" Kageyama whispered, pausing to rest his lips just a hair's breadth away from the other one's

Hinata nodded breathlessly.

"Is Natsu asleep?" He whispered once again, this time letting his lips glide at the side of Hinata's neck.

Hinata mustered the courage to nod again as he felt the lips kiss that spot in a dangerously slow but seductive manner.

"What if your mother comes?"

"W-We'll stop…" Hinata said breathlessly. Kageyama was now busy nipping his left ear.

"That might work for you, but what about me?"

"E-Eh?"

"I'm saying…I won't be able to stop once we start this…"

Hinata gulped.

"Just…do whatever you want."

Kageyama gave an impish smile. "I forgot. You wanted me right?"

Hinata raised his head to open his mouth in protest, but he was soon silenced by Kageyama's mouth, who had now let his tongue slide inside Hinata's.

"Ahh—mm…" Hinata hummed as he opened his mouth, letting his neck arch to meet Kageyama's lips even more. He could feel his head being buried further against the bed. What was more, the setter was now clenching his hair in a rather aggressive manner. They were now practically kissing in a feverish manner.

"Hina—ta…" Kagayema managed to whisper amidst the kiss. Hinata tried to gasp for air, but it seemed like the other one had no plans of letting him to do so. He deepened the kiss even further by snaking his hand around the small waist, almost crushing their bodies together.

Hinata had to push his hand against Kageyama's chest to send him the message. The setter must have gotten it and finally let go of his lips. It must have been a minute or more. Hinata gasped for air, but just when he thought he could finally catch some more—

"Hmf…" Hinata had to bite his lips to stop the sound from coming out. This time, it was his neck that fell victim to Kageyama's lips. He was practically devouring it as he let his tongue glide occasionally over a spot, then kissing it with a wet sound that cut across the splatter of the rain.

"You're…being…ah—aggressive today…" Hinata moaned as he caught hold of Kageyama's shirt as soon as the latter focused on a spot just above his collarbone.

"Hm…" Kageyama hummed as he bit the spot on sucked on it.

"Ugh…baka…don't—" Hinata's neck arched, granting more access to Kageyama, who was now on his way to make the second mark, this time at the juncture of Hinata's neck and shoulder.

And then he felt the lips travel to his ears.

"Your shirt. Take it off."

Hinata's eyes shot wide open. This was no request.

It was a command.

He felt Kageyama raise his head, and when Hinata met his eyes, he could not help but feel a slight shiver.

Kageyama was looking at him with a look he had never seen before. His eyes, they were no different from a crow who just spotted his target.

"Hurry…" The setter whispered, letting his lips brush in a teasing manner at the side of his neck.

Hinata gulped, and with awkward hands, he reached for the hem of his shirt. Shutting his eyes close so as not to see Kageyama's rather hungry look, he slowly let the shirt glide past his head.

"Open your eyes."

"N-No…"

"Why…" He felt two hands hold his shoulders, making him lean against a huge pillow.

"Undressing is just—"

"Is just?"

"It's embarrassing! And I don't wanna see your face!"

"Ehhh…"

Hinata shuddered at the touch of Kageyama's fingers trailing down his chest. What was more, it set his lower regions on fire, as if he was aching for more.

Kageyama sighed. "No good."

"Eh?"

Hinata's eyes were still closed, but he was sure that Kageyama had sat up. He heard a slight rustle of clothes, and the sound of them being tossed to the floor.

"Open your eyes," he spoke once again.

It must have been instinct. Hinata did as he was told.

The orange head caught a glimpse of Kageyama's well-defined body for a second, and the next thing he knew, he was being pushed back to the bed, their bodies feverishly coming in contact as Hinata wrapped his arms around Kageyama's head, with the latter now kissing the expanse of his chest. Just where on earth did he gather all these movements? Hinata had no idea. It was like he was discovering a whole new side of Kageyama. He could be a dork, and sometimes a prick, but this time—

He was acting like a "man".

Like a King who knows what exactly what to do when it comes to these things.

Hell, even he himself had no idea what was happening to him. He should have been completely innocent and unaware of these things. Ever since he saw the Little Giant play, all he had in mind was volleyball. It should have been the same for Kageyama.

Kageyama's lips left Hinata's nipples, which he had pretty much "abused".

Hinata could see the rise and fall of his chest. Kageyama's hands were groping every part of him much as his lips travelled to those places Hinata never knew would be extremely sensitive when touched. His breathing became more ragged and ragged in synchronicity with Kageyama's.

"_I knew it…"_ Hinata's thoughts went as he felt his lower clothing being shed. Was this even real? He shuddered once again as he felt the cold atmosphere brought by the rain.

"_I'm being weird…"_

"Ah!" Hinata squeaked as he felt Kageyama's lips on that part. It was as if he had forgotten any other thought. Compared to the other spots, this one was just beyond imagination. The sensation felt so foreign that it was quite scary.

Wait.

Scary?

This was him doing it.

It's not scary.

He's not scared at all.

Rather, it just felt too good. Too good that words couldn't just explain it.

Hinata gripped Kageyama's expanse of black hair as the latter let his mouth go even further. Hinata could feel his hips buckling. He was trying his best not to thrust it deep in Kagayema's mouth.

"Kage—ya—" Hinata was unable to finish the sentence as he felt it being sucked In a more aggressive manner. How could he do this? How was he even able to do this? How come he seemed confident in doing this?!

Just the mere wet sound of him kissing it made Hinata want to disappear at the moment. But at the same time, it was intoxicating. Extremely intoxicating that he felt like he could release it any moment.

"A-ah…d-damn…it's…I'm going to—"

"Hinata…" There he goes again. The idiot must have been aware that when he calls his name like that, he knew that there was no way he could refuse. Nevertheless, the so-called strongest decoy groaned at the sudden loss of contact in his member.

"Open your legs."

"E-Eh…"

"W-Why would I open my legs…"

"…"

"Do I really have to say it out loud?"

Hinata shut his eyes tight once again.

"But—"

"Hinata, it's alright…" This time, the voice wasn't imperative at all.

It was soothing.

"It's me. I won't hurt you. It's just that…I want you so much and…"

Hinata opened his eyes to see a blushing Kageyama.

"I'm being weird myself, I didn't even know I could suck someone's di—"

Hinata threw his palm over Kagayema's mouth.

"Don't say it, baka!"

Kageyama frowned. He then gently took Hinata's wrists and kiss it. Hinata swore that it had to be one of the most sensual gesture he had ever seen from Kageyama. He knew it. This setter was going to be the death of him.

"What now?"

Hinata lowered his eyes, and accidentally caught sight of it.

"Woah…" was Hinata's thought when he saw it.

"Yes, and it's your fault. So take some responsibility."

"There's no way that's going to go in!" Hinata yelled. "I'd die!"

"No you won't. Just think of me aiming at a spot in the court."

"That's different!"

"Hinata, please. I've been a setter all my life. It's fine. I can properly prepare you so that you can receive my 'tosses'—"

"ENOUGH! I'm not gonna be your receiver tonight if that's the—ah!" Hinata groaned as he felt Kageyama grind it against his.

"Oh…so you won't let me end this game…" Kageyama's voice had dropped once again to a dangerously low whisper as he pulled Hinata close, making him sit up and straddle his legs around Kageyama's waist. He then gently pushed the boy's back against the wall.

"Lick it."

"E-Eh…" Hinata spoke in a dazed voice. He merely stared at Kageyama's fingers. After a swift moment of silence, the orange head moved his head forward, shyly placing his lips close to the digits.

Kageyama almost growled at the sight. He had to grip the sheets from losing control. It was as if he was watching some little animal licking food. But 'cute' wasn't the only term for it.

It was erotic.

"Hinata…" He whispered once again as he busied himself on Hinata's ears. "_Suki_…"

Hinata withdrew his lips from Kageyama's fingers. He was still blushing a deep red. He was never doing this again.

Soon, the fingers were travelling down to that place. Hinata could feel it throbbing by itself, as If his body knew what exactly what it wanted in contrast to his mind that kept on saying that this had to be the most embarrassing thing ever—worse than his barfing moments before a match.

"Ah!" Hinata dug his nails deep into Kageyama's bare skin.

"It's okay…trust me…"

"It kinda…hurts—ah…" Hinata took a deep breath as he gritted his teeth.

"It will be over soon…" Kageyama whispered as he kissed Hinata's mouth once again. The latter had no choice but to welcome it. Soon, he became entranced in the heated exchange, making him momentarily forget that the fingers were scissoring their way inside of him. What was more, he had barely even noticed that Kageyama had added another finger in the midst of the feverish moment.

And then it happened. Hinata opened his mouth, a whimper escaping from his lips. He was obviously trying his best not to scream in pain. Despite the saliva, it still hurt.

"Kageyama…you liar…" At this point, Kageyama could already feel Hinata's nails making a scratch on his back.

"Ugh…" Kageyama grunted as he slowly pushed in.

"Ah—mmf…" Hinata's breathing had become more ragged, much as Kageyama who had to remind himself that this was Hinata's first time and that he had to be gentle. Hell, it was also his first, and he had hardly any idea how to restrain himself from thrusting in and out at once with the sweet heat that enveloped his.

Kageyama opened his eyes, meeting Hinata's dazed ones.

"It went it…"

Hinata gave a meek nod and gave a weak smile.

"It did."

Soon, his lips were captured once again, this time along with the rhythm of their bodies. Again and again, Hinata moaned into Kageyama's mouth as he felt the length went in and out of his body. Eventually, the pain subsided, being replaced by a pleasure that no word could explain—let alone when a particular spot was hit by Kageyama, making Hinata lose his mind.

"Here?" Kagayema asked breathlessly as he angled himself.

Hinata nodded, the needy look in his eyes making Kageyama lose control.

"Eh…so it's like targeting a spot in the court…"

"B-Baka…ah!" Hinata moaned as the spot was hit once again. Tears were already welling in his eyes, the same with his mouth which had become a mess what with all the kisses.

Again and again, Kageyama hit the spot with precision, making the burning heat at the pit of Hinata's stomach aflame even more. All this came along with the sounds of skin slapping against skin that echoed throughout the room despite the splatter of rain.

"Kageyama—I'm going to—"

There was no need for Hinata to finish his sentence. Kageyama buried his lips and mouth to Hinata's one more time.

"Go on…"

"Tobio…"

It was the last thing that the setter heard from his partner before the two of them released.

The two immediately fell down on the bed, Kageyama being on top of Hinata and Hinata throwing his arms over his eyes as he tried to catch his breath. The sound of the rain had come back.

"This…is more…tiring than practice…" Kageyama spoke as he carefully laid beside Hinata. He then grabbed the blanket and pulled it over the two of them. It was only then that they felt how cold it had become.

Hinata did not speak. Instead, he turned his back on Kageyama and buried his face on the pillow.

"O-Oi…"

"You have no control at all!"

"It can't be helped! I'm a guy and—"

"Where did you even learn these things?"

"H-Ha?"

"Where?!" Hinata yelled, finally facing Kageyama.

"Instinct."

"Intinct?"

Kageyama nodded.

"So you're telling me that you just knew that I had to lick your fingers to make it easier for you?!"

Kageyama nodded again. "I don't know why, but it's like volleyball for me. I could just see what's supposed to be next. That's all."

Hinata couldn't believe his ears. This guy is unbelievable.

"I'm going to sleep!" Hinata said, returning to his original position, when Kageyama pulled him back, trapping him in his arms.

"Ah. Oyasumi, _Shouyo_…"

The nerve of this setter!

"Hmf!" Hinata let his face get buried on Kageyama's chest.

"Oyasumi…_Tobio_."

Kageyama felt Hinata's lips curve into a smile. With that, he placed one final kiss on the orange hair before the two of them finally fell asleep.

* * *

Meanwhile, somewhere out there in the busy streets of the city, a certain black-haired captain was staring at the window. His lifeless eyes which looked like he had been so done with everything were fixed at the falling rain as he remembered the red spot he saw on Number 10's collarbone. It's not like he was completely innocent. He was a guy, and he was on his teens, so there was no way he wasn't going to know what it was.

Was it what he really thought it was?

Kuroo Tetsurou could not bear it anymore. With a swift movement, he grabbed his phone and dialled a number.

The ringing tone came from the other end of the line. An indifferent voice answered it.

"Yes? This is Kenma speaking."

"Kenma, this is Kuroo."

"…"

"Hey."

"…"

"You noticed it too right? That red spot on Number 10's collarbone. It was a hickey right?"

"…"

"You think it really is—"

BEEP.

Kuroo stared at his phone.

The brat hang up on him.

* * *

And with that, the captain of Nekoma Volleyball team spent his night contemplating over that single, red spot.

"Oi Hinata! The hell's wrong with you! You're making lousy receives! What happened to you!?" Ukai-sensei yelled as Hinata bowed again and again in apology. Kageyama shook his head and sighed,

"And you Kageyama, I don't know what happened, but you're glowing too bright!"

"E-Eh!"

"Yeah you are bastard! You look as if you've scored a good toss last night!"

Both Kageyama and Hinata went red at Tanaka's careless remark.

_No way._ The Karasuno team thought.

Nishinoya placed his hand on Tanaka's shoulder,

"Ryu."

"W-What."

"Perhaps…Kageyama has stepped up his game."

"E-Eh…"

"He has now become…THE KING OF THE BED."

* * *

_**A.N.** Aaaaand there you have it! This fanfic is now officially over! / Once again, thank you for all the support you've given to this fanfic. Shoutout to **kurasuchi** who had been waiting for this chapter! She was responsible for the "King of the Bed" concept. XD. Well, tomorrow's Sunday, and you know what it means! The volleyball dorks will rock our screens again! _

_P.S. Have you checked out FREE Eternal Summer's pilot episode? Man, I was internally screaming! OLDCODEX opening+Style Five ending (Rin thrusting+Merman Makoto+Fireman Makoto)+soundtrack+future angst...KUSOU! Too much to handle! *sound of feels breaking*_

_P.S. 2. And check Tokyo Ghoul out, Hamatora Season 2, DMMD, and Zankyou no Terror. :3_


End file.
